Foster Care Love
by Cyberbaby
Summary: things are starting to fall into place...
1. Chapter 1

I was walking home from one of my friends house, pissed at what just happened when a car pulled up beside me, sighing I hoped in, but before we get to my story let me introduce you to my family.

My mother, Paula Carlin, born and raised Catholic with blond hair and blue eyes grew up to be a doctor but she's really cool most of the time, laid back and hippie I guess is the word, goes to the beat of her own tune that would probably be why she married my father, Arthur.

He is an artist, world known too, paints and does murals and a lot of other things. He was an all American boy in high school, football captain getting good grades but one day it all changed when he found his first love cheating on him so he quit the football team and started taking art. He met my mom in college as freshman, they married their sophomore year everyone said it was too early and that they were too young but it didn't stop them.

I was born in their senior year; both took turns my mom went to classes every Monday, Wednesday and Friday. My dad attended classes Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday than they were all mine on Sunday. But they weren't, all mine that is. I was born premature see and not a lot of oxygen got to my brain, I'm not stupid or brain damaged or anything but I don't know, I was also born with blond hair and blue eyes like my mom and they just assumed I was this ditsy kid, not good for anything.

Most of the time I stayed in my play pen while they hung out with each other or a baby sitter watched me while they went out on dates and had fun. I didn't get a lot of hugs and kiss but eh you know it didn't matter or at least I didn't think it did until I was two years old and they brought this five year old boy home, he looked a lot like my mom and me. His name was Glen. My parents told me best they could to a two year old that he was a foster child and would be living with us for a while.

For a while meant his whole life basically, I grew up with him so to me he really is my big brother. A jock born and raised, very athletic, he was on the basketball, baseball and football teams I joined the cheerleading squad so I wasn't always so bored at his games which my parents never missed one. Me, I mostly did karate and I'm not the best, sort of clumsy but I tried my best but my parents always missed my tournaments and testing dates. Mom loved him so much, he became a mommy's boy, and Dad well he was giving Glen fatherly advice it seemed like Glen was granted a perfect family only it was my family.

Than when I was seven we got a new foster kid Clay, an African American boy, he was a year younger than Glen, but instead of being athletic he was smart, like genius smart. And so polite it was sickening but I got used to it, so now my parents went to all of Glen's games and Clay's science things and I got even less time than before. Dad loved Clay and how the boy slipped into the arts like him, Clay was talented when it came to painting, he said once it was because all he did was calculate the picture in his head using mathematics than put it on the paper.

Clay was around since then too, my parents fostered a lot of kids, most staying for only a few months before leaving but Clay and Glen stayed. My parents usually took the more extreme cases, Glen saw his parents die in a car bomb and even today has nightmares that wake him from slumber, screaming and crying like a small child but no one makes fun of him for it. Clay was left on the side of the road because he didn't want to finish his peanut butter and jelly sandwich and his parents told him he was disobedient and selfish so he became polite and nice trying to please. He kept all his emotions bottled up till he exploded, we've had to remodel his room three times before mom and dad turned the basement into a padded room he could go and release his anger with out hurting himself or the interior design of the house.

Than she came along, the brunette. Ashley Davies. She's a year older than me, she came when I was in eighth grade and she was a freshman in high school. She is a rebel, her parents died in a plane crash on their way to Hawaii for their anniversary. Ashley picks on me a lot, I hate it but I tolerate it because she is hot. See I'm gay and I've known since seventh grade, I don't have a crush on Ashley, god no way, she is way to annoying and mean but I mean I can appreciate her body right? Right!

So no one knows I'm gay, I just haven't told anyone and my parents, well I don't think they would take it so good.

Anyways that was who picked me up, she got her license early on because she'd been driving around her parent's mansion for years she's a sophomore now and I'm a freshman.

"Going to tell me what's wrong and why you were walking the streets of LA at night like some idiot?" Ashley asked turning to look at me before staring out the windshield again; she's a very safe driver even if she likes to speed.

Taking a deep breath I tried to keep my voice calm, "No..." it broke but I made sure to stare out the window so she didn't see the tears threatening to spill.

"Spence come on, I know your trying not to cry, tell me what happened?" she breathed out as she parked in our driveway, god why does she know me so well but a small and I mean small smile appeared for a brief second because she is the only one out of everyone I know to call me Spence, not even my parents call me that.

"I don't want to talk about," my voice wavered as I jumped from the vehicle ready to just lie down and waist my weekend in my room alone.

"Spence?" she grabbed her stuff quickly and followed me.

Ignoring her I walked into the house to see mom, dad, Glen and Clay sitting on the couch. They all turned to look at me and I felt bile rise to my throat, so much disgust thrown my way and some how I knew they knew.

"Spencer..." Ashley trailed off as she saw the group sitting before us, "Huh...hey guys what's up?"

"I don't know, Spencer?" my father asked as he pushed play on the recording machine.

Cindy's voice echoed off the walls, she's head cheerleader, "You want me to kiss you again?"

A breathy reply which I know was mine shot through the room, "yes..."

"Why?" she asked, the image of her standing so close to making my bones shake.

"Because I like you,"

"Just like?" she laughed a little, I remember my cheeks turning bright red.

"Because..I...love you," the machine beeped ending the conversation so no one but me knew what happened next.

"Do you have something to tell us?" my mom asked standing to her full height.

"I...huh..."

"Since we did you turn gay?" Glen asked with raised eye brows, Clay smacked him in the arm, "Owww...dude."

"Clay don't hit Glen, and Spencer answer your brother's question?" Paula folded her arms, all eyes on me.

Standing still as if the image before me would leak away along with the silent tears I had yet to notice falling down my cheeks, "I..."

"Are you gay or not?"

"Cut her some slack," Ashley spoke from beside me.

"Ashley stay out of this, we're talking to her." dad said sternly but not mean what so ever, he just wanted to figure things out from the source which was me.

Not knowing what to do I rush for the stairs but my mom got my arm, "You are not gay and for playing this prank on us you are grounded..."

"But..."

"Do not talk back, no computer, no phone, no television do you understand?" yanking my arm from her hand I nodded in compliance before running to my room.

A few minutes later there was a knock on my door but I refused to get up, "Spencer let me in?" Ashley pleaded from the other side of the door. Why she was trying to be nice to me all of a sudden was taking my all ready fragile mind to different heights.

"Go away!" I yelled unsure if she heard since my head was buried so far under the pillow.

"Spence..." she whined knowing I can't turn her away when she called me that. Standing I unlocked the door and returned quickly to the bed returning my head under the pillow. Soft footsteps padded on the carpet toward the bed, dipping down to let me know she was near, "Spence come out..." she soothed.

"I all ready did," I said hopelessly.

"Not what I meant...scoot over." Scooting over she lay on the bed with me, I lay with my back against her chest as she ran her fingers thru my hair, "Tell me what happened..."

It wasn't a question, she was done kidding around and was demanding I tell her what was wrong, "You know Cindy right?"

"The stuck up senior cheer slut...sorry I mean captain," she laughed.

"Yeah...well today she asked me to help her move some boxes, she said she asked everyone else and no could help so I was her last resort. I agreed called mom and told her she said it was fine. We got there and I helped her, it was getting hot and she asked if I was thirsty..." my voice trailed off as I thought about it.

"It's okay," she whispered close to my ear making shivers and goose bumps run ramped through my body. I pulled away and sat on the edge of the bed, she did nothing knowing I didn't like a whole lot of touching so she let it go.

"I said yes, she went and got us sodas and came back...she said she was really hot and took off her shirt now all she had was shorts and a sports bra on."

"You stared didn't you?"

"No or at least I don't think I did, I opened the soda and stared at it than up at her because she was talking and I didn't want her to think I wasn't paying attention. She came over to me and said you're not drinking your soda I apologized and went to drink it but she took it from my hands and said it was alright but you know what would go good with the soda, I shook my head no and she said strawberries and crème, I was confused to say the least and before I knew it she took a drink of my soda and kissed me. I tried to pull back because she caught me off guard but she held me there and forced her tongue in than the liquid soon I respond and drank the soda from her mouth and she was right, her lip gloss tasted great with the soda. Than she pulled away..."

"And we heard the next part on the machine right?" Ashley wondered her fingers playing with my blanket almost like she didn't want to hear this anymore.

"Yeah but what you didn't hear was her saying..." tears threatened to fall again.

"Hey it's okay," Ashley rushed forward but I flinched away, it was normal for us so it didn't even faze her as she wrapped my stiff form in her arms, once I calmed a bit she let go and brushed hair behind my ear, "Go on..." she encouraged.

"After I said I loved her she said...Looks like we got a...dyke on our hands, my eyes shot open just as three other girls came out of her closet laughing at me."

"She didn't?" all I could do was nod my head, "That bitch...look why don't you come with me to Lucy's."

"Why you guys don't like me?"

"Not the point, come on please?" she whined.

"No," I said. Lucy was another Ashley, rebel with out a cause and she picked on me relentlessly, now why would I want to go over to her house.

"I'll tell Paula we're leaving in ten minutes." Ashley winked and left the room before I could respond.

**(Ashley's POV)**

I walked down stairs trying to find Paula, she was in the kitchen, "Hey Paula..."

"How many times do I say this, call me mom," she laughed good naturedly and I fought back the urge to roll my eyes.

"Right, mom, I'm going to Lucy's and Spencer is coming with."

"I don't think so, she's ground."

"Please Pa...mom, she'll be out of your hair and it's a Friday. Glen's going to basketball practice and Clay will be with Chelsea, so you and Arth...dad can have the house to yourselves."

She stared at me for a moment, "You know your right...make sure she is in bed by nine." She said finishing cutting up the carrots.

"Right, well I'm going to get her and we'll leave." I never got why Paula and Arthur treated Spencer like a baby, I'm mean she's fourteen almost fifteen and till isn't allowed to stay home by her self and has to be in bed by nine.

Well tonight she's staying up as late as she wants, I'm not her parents and I'm not going to tell her what to do. Although me and Lucy are going to have to tone it down a bit for Spencer's sake but eh it doesn't matter, but now that I know Spencer is gay too...I know I have a shot at least to be with her...

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

Ashley barged into my room, I was still hiding under the pillow, she slammed down on the bed shaking her keys, "Come on Spencer get up or I'm leaving with out you." She threatened while placing her hands on either side of my body; I felt her chest bumping against my arm every time she breathed out.

"So leave,"

"Fine but just to let you know you'll all alone her with your parents," I jumped from the bed.

"Okay I'll go,"

"Too late," she hoped off the bed and started making her way down stairs.

"Wait up Ash just let me...damn it," rushing around my room I found a pair of loose pants, shaking out of my skirt I pulled them up and button them while at the same time trying to tie my tennis shoes on. This was the Ashley I knew the one who didn't care if I tripped and fell while trying to get out to the car. Grabbing a sweater and my cell phone I ran down the stairs, out the door, "Wait up..." I screamed as she put the car in reverse.

One of my shoes was still untied and I was struggling to put my hair in a pony tail, finally I got to the car as she was out side the drive way and was switching from reverse to drive. Jumping I tripped on my shoe lace and fell into the car, my face right in her crotch, "Nice dive loser," she laughed.

My cheeks turned bright red as I scrambled to sit up straight, "Well if you would have waited!" I growled, not angry just really embarrassed.

"Where's the fun in that?" rolling my eyes the rest of the car ride was silent.

XXXX

So I know I should have waited for her but it is just so funny to see her running around in a panic and jumping over the car door, most of the time she ended up with her face near my very private area than she burned red which brought out her blue eyes even more.

The ride was silent as I pulled into Lucy's driveway; she is my best friend since moving in with the Carlin's. Met her in science, or more like we were both ditching science, went to the beach, a movie and dinner. She knows that I'm a lesbian and she's bi, she's part of the Lesbike (stands for lesbian in Albania) gang. I joined the second day of school and have been a proud member since. Lucy is a lot tougher than me but she is a sweetheart, it takes a lot of patience to see that side of her but once you do it's almost worth every quip and punch she throws at you.

"Hey babe," she leaned in to kiss me, our meet and greet ritual but I pulled away, "What's wrong I don't have bad breath do I?" she laughed.

"Uh no, you smell fine..." I pointed over my shoulder, Lucy stood a bit on her tip toes to see Spencer fidgeting in the car.

"What is she doing here?" Lucy stared me hard in the eyes, her green ones burning a hole through my brown.

"She's had a tough day,"

"Yeah and so have I she ain't staying here,"

Leaning in the door way I crossed my arms, "Come on babe...I'll make it worth your while." I wiggled my eye brows.

"Really?" Lucy wondered edging slightly closer, her breath whispering on my skin.

"You know it," I winked going in for the kiss sure Spencer wouldn't be able to see in the position we were standing in the door way. Just as her lips settled on mine a loud car horn blasted the moment, sighing and rolling my eyes I shifted my body to stare at my car Spencer was sitting up from leaning down, she glanced me with an apologetic look.

"Sorry I dropped my phone," she called up to us. I wanted to ring her neck for ruining the moment.

"And how do you suppose to make it up to me while she's here?" Lucy crossed her arms, "And what the fuck happened to make you bring her?"

"I'll explain later okay," my eyes pleaded.

"Fine," Lucy turned around and sat in a chair with her arms folded.

Sighing I waved Spencer into the house, she came in holding her sweater, I pushed her down on the couch, "Stay..." I told her before flopping down beside her.

"Um...what now?" she asked timidly.

"Why don't we play toss the loser?" Lucy seethed making a quick jerk toward Spencer who slid closer to me unconsciously until our thighs touched, _definitely thanking Lucy for that move later!_

"Chill Luc, how bout a movie?"

Rolling her eyes she shifted further into the chair, "Whatever!"

"Where's the bathroom?" Spencer asked quietly trying to not provoke my friend.

"Down the hall to the right...second door," Lucy called after Spencer who seemed to sprint away, "Are we still going out?"

"Yes chill okay, we are still going out!"

"So are you going to tell me?" she asked scooting closer to the edge of the chair as I flopped down on the couch, spreading myself out. Before I could say anything Spencer came back into the room.

"Later," I whispered.

"Um...where do I sit?" she asked brushing blond hair away from her face, seeing me lying on the couch and Lucy taking up the lazy boy chair.

"Anywhere," Lucy giggled at how small and shy Spencer seemed to be, rubbing her shoes on the carpet and keeping her eyes down most of the time.

"Just like at home okay?" I smiled at her patting the spot in front of me. She sighed and walked over, lying down in front of me, her back against my front. Her head snuggled in the crook of my arm while my head was on the arm of the couch and unconsciously my hand snaked to her belly rubbing circles on it. This was the position at the Carlin's home we took while watching movies, Glen and Clay always took the chairs while Paula and Arthur took the love seat and both me and Spencer didn't want to sit up the entire length of what ever movie of the week we were watching and some how we ended up like this.

"Awww how cute the little baby's getting her tummy rubbed," Lucy taunted in a baby voice causing Spencer to tense a little and try to secretly push my hand away from her stomach. I glared at Lucy who saw that she may have spoke a little harsh, rolling her eyes she sat back to watch the movie.

The movie, some romantic comedy, played on and on. Honestly I wasn't paying attention, all I could think about was the warm body pressed into me, her soft breathing dancing on the skin of my arm. Some time around the middle of the movie Spencer allowed me to start rubbing her stomach again, I loved this moment, the only real time I had skin on skin contact with her and she was so soft.

Click...

Shifting a bit I saw Lucy with her camera phone taking a picture, "What the hell?"

"Shhh, don't wanna wake the precious baby now would we?" she laughed while pointing to Spencer in my arms. Glancing down I saw she was completely wiped out, her eyes closed and her thumb sucking gently in her mouth.

"Don't tell anyone!" I said as harsh as I could without yelling.

"Why not, this is great ammunition..." Lucy took another picture and another.

"Look please," she must have heard the pleading in my voice because she put down the phone.

"Again why, you use everything to taunt her, why not this..." she gasped, "You like her don't you?"

"Okay so not the point...but yes," my eyes drifted down to Spencer, running my hand back and forth on her cheek before glancing back up at Lucy, "You know how messed up we all are at the Carlin's, Glen has nightmares and Clay goes hulk and I'm..."

"A bitch," Lucy smiled interrupting me.

"Yeah and Spencer sucks her thumb,"

"Okay but I get the three of you, you guys like went thru some horrible shit but her...she's like the perfect little girl with the perfect little life."

"The therapist says it's a security blanket kind of thing, something must have happened when she was younger."

"Like what?" Lucy asked now intrigued that the sole biological daughter of the Carlin's was just as messed up as the rest of the population.

"I don't know, I tried asking her parents but they say nothing happened. She had a normal childhood but I get this feeling they are lying because when Paula lies she gets this slight twitch above her eye." I laughed remembering the twitch, it was so funny to watch the woman under pressure, "So please don't say anything."

"I wont but does that mean I can't tease her about it?" Lucy pouted.

"Don't be too hard on her about it though, I tease her too but you can only do it when its just us three okay no one else finds out."

"Ash I haven't told anyone about you being gay or about Clay and Glen, I'm not going rat out Spencer okay, I'm your friend you can trust me."

"I know Luc thanks."

"So can you tell me now why you brought her?" Sighing I told her everything that I knew, "Damn...that's, that's just cold." Lucy shook her head before she smiled, "I have the perfect plan."

"What?"

"We are stilling going out, we'll give Spencer a make over make Cindy totally jealous of everyone giving Spencer attention."

"One little problem, we are going to a gay bar!"

"Yeah, you know Cindy will be there, she's there every Friday night."

"Tell me again why we haven't told the school yet?" I asked wanting to make her pay for what she did to Spencer.

"It's the Lesbike way, we do not under any circumstances out some one when they are not ready, you know how hard it is Ash."

"But we can still get even right?" I pouted this time.

"Totally, now let's get the kid up and go have some fun."

Slowly I shook Spencer awake, she slipped her thumb out of her mouth it was covered in saliva and stared at me, "Hey come on we are going out."

"Where?" she asked sitting up, trying to secretly wipe her thumb off with out Lucy seeing.

"To a club,"

"But I'm not old enough, wait you two aren't even old enough."

"Don't worry, we will give you a make over, you'll totally look cute enough to eat when we are done with you." Lucy laughed taking Spencer's hand and leading her to her bedroom, smirking I knew tonight was going to be fun, even just to see Spencer squirm when she sees the gay bar we are going to...

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy dragged me into her room, "Sit right there," she told me as she forcefully pushed me onto the edge of her bed making me bounce a little. I could see Ashley in the corner of my eye standing in the door way with her arms crossed but my attention was mainly on the teen going thru her walk in closet, "Okay let's see what we have to work with?" Lucy threw some clothes on the bed beside me, her green eyes scanning over my body with an impatient look.

"What?" I asked shifting uncomfortably with all the attention.

"I think she wants you to undress," Ashley smirked, finally coming into the room.

"What, why?" 

"To see what we have to work with, did I not just say that?" Lucy glanced at Ashley who nodded.

"Yes, I believe you did."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, we are not taking you looking like that," eyebrows furrowed together I glanced down, not seeing the problem with the way I was dressed, nice loose jeans and comfy shirt and tennis shoes.

"Like what?" my voice bordering on anger.

"Like some out of junior high wannabe slacker kid. The bouncer will throw you out before you even step in line," Lucy giggled.

"Is that true?" I asked Ashley who seemed to be playing with a strand of Lucy's bed spread.

"Afraid so,"

"Why can't we stay in?" not wanting either of them to see me naked, or partially naked, instead hoping they'd take the bait and we could watch another movie and order out.

"Damn kid," Lucy pulled me up so we were face to face, well toe to toe because she's at least five or six inches taller than me, "Stop with all the questions and undress all ready, because I'm not staying home and playing babysitter to you!"

"Okay...okay," releasing her hands from my shirt I stepped back placing my hands on the bottom of my shirt, feeling my cheeks burn from embarrassment I kept my eyes on the floor as I slipped the shirt off to the ground. Hands on autopilot covered my chest even though I was wearing a bra.

"Cut it out, nothing we all haven't seen," Ashley laughed along with Lucy. Breathing was shaky as I tried to focus on only that.

"Now the pants..." Lucy wiggled her hand telling me to hand them over, "Come on...we don't have all night."

"Need a hand?" Ashley asked, her voice sounding husker than usual sending sparks flying thru my small body.

Mouth dry I only shook my head in reply and reluctantly lowered my hands from my chest to undo the button of my jeans and slide them down my slender legs, feeling the last safe article of clothing disappear as I stepped out of them, now I stood in front of these two older girls, which are definitely sexy and hot and cool in my cotton white underwear and bra.

"Spencer why do you hide under those boy clothes," Lucy wondered raking her finger nails down my arm sending electrical signals to my brain causing goose bumps to appear.

"I don't hide," I choked out.

"Right," Lucy turned her attention to the pile of clothes on the bed, rummaging thru them with lightning speed.

Hands fidgeting in front of me as my eyes roamed around until I met Ashley's brown eyes which seemed to be eating my form up hungrily, they seemed to darken as they climbed from my toes, ankles, up my legs, lingering a little to long on my panties, up my exposed and quivering tummy, again a little to long on my chest..._Why aren't I covering up, she's clearly checking me out...eww isn't that like incest I mean she is technically my sister...but than again not because she just lives in our house, her house too now but omg I don't want her to stop...no no no, don't..._To late her eyes locked with my blue ones, our staring contest seemingly lasting hours upon hours.

Butterflies danced in my stomach and arms and legs, just everywhere, I definitely could lose my self in a sea of chocolate and can honestly say don't save me I want to drown, "Got it!" Lucy's voice broke thru our concentration and I quickly turned away giving the other teen my attention, running away to a safer place, leaving her behind but knowing that she was probably still up ahead of me and that by losing eye contact I was the one actually falling behind, because at this moment I know nothing, at this moment I know everything but in reality I only know one thing..._I have a crush on Ashley Davies._

XXX

"Ashley why don't you wait in the living room," Lucy suggested but my mind was on Spencer, how tone she was, her flat stomach, perky breasts even inside the bra I saw they were perfect hand size with maybe a tiny bit left and her...

"Ashley!"

"What?" I asked tearing my eyes away from Spencer's ass.

"I said wait outside,"

"Why?"

"Because I want this masterpiece to be a surprise," Lucy winked.

"Fine," I sauntered out of the room and sat on the couch to wait and wait and wait. I ended up in several different directions while lying on the couch bored out of my mind, finally I walked to the guest room to change into my club attire. Blue jeans snug on my hips and accentuating all my curves with a v cut shirt showing enough cleavage that the bouncer won't think twice about me with my two inch heels, big enough to make me taller but still able to run or dance in with out swaying.

_Damn I look hot,_ I thought checking myself out in the mirror, running my hands down the front of my shirt and skirt getting all the wrinkles out than reaching over and plucking a silver necklace with a gold diamond dolphin hanging from it off of the dresser, my father gave it to me as a thirteenth birthday present. Thinking of my parents brought the tears to the corner of each eyes but like every other time I forced them away, taking deep breaths, releasing them and along with the memories I tried not to remember. Pushing my hair to the left over my shoulder I brought the necklace to my neck, reaching behind me to fasten it.

"Ash check it out," Lucy squealed behind me.

"What?" it came out irritated because I was trying to get the necklace tied and not think about my parents but when I turned to see what she was talking about the necklace was forgotten about as it slid from my now sweaty fingers and dropped to the floor in slow motion.

Spencer stood next to Lucy, staring at the ground, hands wringing together in nervousness but I didn't notice to much as I again scanned her. This time a lot of indecent thoughts seeped into my brain and pooled inside my jeans. Blond hair was pulled back, half up in a pony tail, half down curled flowing perfectly around her face and on her shoulders. Instead of the usual t-shirt I'd seen her in she wore a blue stretch mesh lace strap top which brought out her baby blue eyes even more, giving her the appearance of some eighteen year old trying to look like some innocent naughty child with a black mini skirt barely going three inches below her ass, enough coverage where she can sit down with no trouble along with beach styled flip flops that a lot of guys preferred now a days. Her make up was light on the eyes and blush, deep crimson lipstick on her lips sparkling because of a clear gloss spread on top of it making her lips stand out and look so supple and puffy, perfect kissing lips.

She looked just like every other tramp I'd hit on and brought back to Lucy's place to fuck the shit out of...

"So what do you think?" Lucy asked again a hint of mischief in her smile, I knew she did this for me.

"Wow..."

"Is that a good wow...or a bad one?" Spencer asked still refusing to glance up at me, _snap out of it Davies_.

"Just wow...a change from the grunge attire..." I replied immediately hating myself as I bent down and grabbed the necklace again this time getting it on quickly, "We going," I asked harshly as I brushed by them taking a glance at Spencer on my way.

"Yeah," Lucy whispered to Spencer who turned quickly grabbing her sweater and heading out to the car, once she was out the door Lucy turned to me, "What the hell Ash?"

"What?" keeping my eyes roaming for my purse.

"You want her to feel good right now because if she's nervous the bouncer will know, so again what the hell is your problem?"

"You really want to know?" I asked grabbing my purse and staring out the window, Spencer was slouched down trying to readjust the shirt again and again.

"Of course,"

"I want to fuck her," growling with out taking my eyes off of Spencer.

"Duh that is why I chose that outfit,"

"Luc if I want to fuck her do you know how many woman in that club..." trailing off I shook my head and started for the door but she grabbed my hand.

"We aren't even there and your jealous, Ashley chill, you'll get enough action and I'm sure little miss innocent out there isn't going to give it up so no problem." Lucy smiled, "Besides you can always take her to the back room for a lava dance, I bet she'd be wet and ready for you than."

"Stop it," I seethed trying to stop thinking about Spencer like some piece of meat I'd have sex with and throw away, she was different than any one else I had ever met.

"We will keep an eye out on her, make sure no one takes her to the back rooms, she'll be okay unless you want your way with her than I'll even put the money up for a room," Lucy winked before dragging me out the door and into the car.

Keeping my eyes staring out the window I tried to focus on anything but the girl in the back seat, _have to get a girl in the back and soon if I don't want to jump Spencer any time soon..._

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

She danced with some girl, their bodies pressed together so tight you'd need a crow bar to part them. She just ditched me the minute we got in here, leaving me with Lucy. The place wasn't as crowded as I thought and this wasn't some normal bar either, there were two distinct sides one for guys and the others for girls. Two main stages set up on either side, one had guys stripping the other girls, this place the Bright Light was not an ordinary club no this was a gay stripping club.

As Ashley danced we sat down at a table, "So you want a drink?" Lucy's voice drifted into my ears tearing my eyes from Ashley.

"What?" the older girl looked at me than back to Ashley on the dance floor with a smirk.

"She's a fast mover huh?"

"What?" I asked louder over the music although I did hear what she said.

"I said...you know what never mind, I' am going to get us something to drink," Lucy nodded toward the bar and was off into the crowd before I could say anything.

Left alone I felt uncomfortable, I know I shouldn't since I like girl's and this was the place to go to find other's that have the same standard but the music was loud and pounding thru my chest. Eyes scanning the room I saw the guy's side, locking on a couple who were dancing quite close, grinding and bumping into each other's legs. This wasn't a place I was used too, okay so if we went to the teen club Gray's I'd still be hesitant because I wasn't allowed to these places, the most I saw of anyone dancing like that was in the movies.

"Hey," a soft voice whispered in my ear, turning around my mouth dropped. A five feet seven inch woman at least twenty two year old with short black hair and blue eyes, dressed so hot my mind couldn't comprehend what she was doing talking to me.

"H...Hi," sure my voice came out even lower but it was okay because she was standing inches from me.

"You alone?" the only answer I managed was a head nod toward Ashley and than over to Lucy, "Looks like they are busy," she smiled placing a hand on my thigh, "Tara by the way..."

"Spencer," my blue eyes glanced over to Ashley who was to busy with her red haired to Lucy who was sucking face with a brunette.

"You seem uncomfortable." She sat down taking a sip of her drink.

"I...first time here,"

"So what you just turned eighteen?" Tara ate my form up hungrily.

_Think Spencer, think what did Lucy say...lie, okay..._"Yeah yesterday,"

"Really yesterday, a true partier..." we both laughed.

"I guess," my mind and body started to relax to this woman's advances. She was sexy and calm, funny and yet held an air of class to her that had me captivated, "So what are you doing here?" I slid closer to her.

"Dancing,"

"That's it," raising my eye brows a bit.

"With my girlfriend," and now I back away,_ why would she hit on me if she has a girlfriend?_, "Speaking of which there she is..." she leaned down and bit down carefully on my ear as I turned around.

"Spencer?"

"Cindy?" to say my mind was any where near what my eyes were seeing would be a complete lie, I didn't understand why the teen who had called me out, made my insides feel like liquid fire, melting under all the laughs from her friends and from my parents disgusted eyes was standing in front of me, in a gay bar no less with her..."Girlfriend?"

"Um...look I can explain," she started.

"Save it," tears threatened to spill down my cheeks, "I hate you..." grabbing my sweater I made my way thru the crowd intending to get out of here as quick as possible.

"Spencer wait," Cindy called out rushing behind me. She grabbed my arm sending shivers up my spine as she yanked me around forcing me into a deserted corner far enough away from the music to easily hear each other, "Let me explain please?"

"Explain what, how you humiliated me? Or how you called my parents to let them know?"

"What are talking about...I didn't call your parents,"

"Right so how did our conversation get on the answer machine huh?" I screamed, several eyes turned toward us before dispersing back to their own conversation.

"Spencer, I don't know but I swear that wasn't me I wouldn't out you..."

"What to my parents...no you just want to ruin my high school career, what did I ever do to you?" tears were now falling down my flushed cheeks but I didn't even care to wipe them away, wanting to show her how much she hurt me.

"Nothing Spencer just, look the girl's on the squad were getting suspicious and I had to throw them off,"

"So go fuck a jock but instead you tear my heart out and stomp on it, did you know you were my first kiss!" her face paled obviously she didn't think of that, she reached out for me but I pulled back, "Don't touch me...don't look at me, God I used to think you were a goddess, a fucking goddess Cindy...My world revolved around one smile, I was head over heels for you and I knew you were straight and I couldn't have you so I did nothing...but guess what your not straight!" I laughed sounding like some wounded animal trying to play it off with a natural sound of making things lighter and less intense.

"Calm down okay it isn't that bad..."

"Not that bad...not that bad, I'm sure I'm off the cheerleading squad right?" she nodded, "My parents were disgusted and ashamed and angry with me, I got grounded for playing a joke on them about being gay."

"See not that bad," she reached for me again trying to bring me down to her level to take a deep breath and settle back down to the club atmosphere but I wouldn't have it I stepped back again.

"Yeah now, what happens when they find out it's not a joke, that I really do like girls and not guys huh? I'll be sent away or worse I don't know what will happen so you know what while you're living this great high school existence I'll be fending off homophobic assaults thanks...thanks a lot and you know what you kiss for shit only thing you got going is the lip gloss!"

"You wouldn't know would you as I was your first," she scowled now on the defense, "And you know what," she took a step backing me up against the wall, "Your pathetic...some little freshmen drooling over me, I have enough guys doing that I don't need a pussy like you to do it too because your not even worthy enough for me or anyone else." She grabbed my chin forcing my face closer to her, "A stepping stone for the greats...and I don't know who sent that message to your family but I praise them for thinking of such a great plan" she pecked my lips before shoving me more against the wall and walk off into the crowd.

"Are you okay?" her voice took away the fear I had, collapsing into her arms and crying, she dragged me to a couch and let me cry in her arms.

XXX

Okay so I know how horrible am I to ditch Spencer and Lucy but seriously I was two seconds away from grabbing that blond cutie and shoving her against the wall to have my way with her right here in public, I find this totally hot woman at least twenty nine, long legs brown eyes and red blood hair. A smile, wink, a few words and she was mine for the taking. The music pumped thru the speakers as I led her to the dance floor, spinning her than we came together in a clash of body parts and fluid motions. She smelled something like wild melons and cigarette smoke but I didn't care as I was around this crowd most of my life.

Her hands traveled down to my ass squeezing and pulling me closer, slipping her thigh between my legs, my hands wrapped around her neck and I cuddled my head in her neck, kissing and nipping at the sensitive part as she moved my hips to the tune of the hip hop music, she was in control making me grind on her leg, growing the wetness in my jeans. My eyes glanced up through the parts of her hair to see Spencer and Lucy talking, mind wondering I pictured Spencer in my arms, it was the two of us grinding and moaning with each delicious touch and caress.

"You want to get a room," she licked the out side of my ear. I almost forgot she wasn't Spencer and as my eyes focused again I saw my blond beauty getting friendly with a very attractive woman, jealous crept up me but I knew she didn't want me, I'm just her foster sister who bugs the crap out of her, bitching at her for no reason, but most importantly I knew it was my fault.

"Yeah," I said running a hand up the inside of her thigh, grinning she grabbed my hand leading me to one of the back rooms. Chancing a glance to Spencer I saw the woman nibble on her ear, I took the lead now pretty much running her to the back room, we paid for thirty minutes knowing this wasn't love it was just a fast meaningless fuck.

I pushed her down on the bed and locked the door before smirking and walking over to her, she laid flat on her back before running her hands around my back trying to lift my shirt, I pulled her hands away, "Not today...I'm in charge," she smiled knowing she shouldn't fight it if she wanted to release any of the energy we built up.

I unbuttoned her jeans and quickly sent them to the floor, she leaned up and did the same to mine only not wasting any time slipping her well manicured hand into my panties, a finger coming in contact with my clit sending my body into a knee weakening jerk, I lost my balance and she flipped us, "Just enjoy," she licked and kissed my neck missing my pulse point by like miles but I wasn't going to say anything as she continued to rub my clit in slow circles, breathing becoming rapid.

"Ashley..." the small voice drifted from my neck and I knew it had to be a daydream, my mind wishing it was Spencer doing these pleasurable things to me instead of some one I just met, "I'm going to eat you alive..." I heard Spencer's adorable laugh as if even in the heat of the moment she was still the shy quiet girl I've known forever. Hot breath danced on my stomach as her hands massaged my inner thighs making them part on their own, her hand detached from my clit as her the air she breathes blasted on my panty covered crotch.

"God Spence," eyes shot open, I couldn't do this, and I couldn't fuck someone thinking about Spencer. Pushing the nameless girl away from me I started pulling my pants back on apologizing as I went.

"Whatever," she huffed before unlocking the door and walking away frustrated as me. Sighing I sat on the bed for a minute trying to calm my quacking heated body before heading back toward the dance floor. As I exited the back room fixing my shirt I caught sight of blond hair to my left, turning I saw Spencer standing there with tears rushing down her face, her baby blues clouded with sadness and if I really looked self loathing.

"Are you okay?" I asked stepping closer she dropped into my arms sobbing, not knowing what to do I hauled her to a couch and just let her cry, soon Lucy joined me, "Weren't you watching her?"

"Sorry I got distracted," she smiled shyly wiping her lips.

Rolling my eyes because I was no better, leaving her for a nobody just to have my bliss for a few minutes, "Spencer...shhh, what happened?" I asked rocking her small frame in my arms.

"Cindy," she sniffled, anger seeped thru my pores, this girl had made Spencer cry twice in one day and I can't let that go.

"Lucy," I nodded my head at Spencer, Lucy nodded and took her from my arms but she didn't want to go.

"No Ashley don't leave,"

"I'm not, hold on to Lucy I'll be right back okay?" she nodded and clung to Lucy, I chuckled at the scared clueless expression on Lucy's face for she didn't know how to deal with anyone else's problems but hers and mine and I'm not one to drop crying on her.

Stalking thru the crowd I saw her, standing by the bar laughing with what appeared to be the woman who was talking to Spencer earlier, "Hey!" I called over the music tapping her on the shoulder.

She turned with a smile which fell as my fist collided with her jaw, stumbling back into the arms of the other woman, "what the fuck?"

"That was for Spencer,"

"Now you stand up for that loser," she wiped blood from her nose, "Where were you a few minutes ago when I laid it on that coward." My fist connected with her stomach this time than my knee to her face, her legs buckled till she found herself on the floor coughing.

"You even look at her wrong," I growled leaning down and wrapping her hair in my hands yanking her painfully closer to me, her face grimacing at the hold I had on her, "You'll be dealing with not only me but the entire Lesbike gang!" Her eyes widened because every gay person who attends this club knows the gang, "Understand?"

"Yeah," I shook her again, "Yes...okay, yes!"

"Good," I released her and walked back to where Lucy and Spencer were, "Let's get out of here," grabbing Spencer we walked out of there ready for a long night's sleep.

When we got back to Lucy's she disappeared into her room, I had some clothes here at her house so let Spencer borrow some clothes. We were sleeping in the guest room, I lifted the covers and we both slipped into the warmth, lying on our backs staring at the ceiling.

"Ash?"

"Yeah?" I answered turning on my side to stare at her. The moonlight danced on her face, high lightening her cheekbones and jaw line casting a shadow on her lips as they moved.

"I'm sorry I ruined your night,"

Scooting closer I pulled her into me, her head immediately resting in the crook of my neck our chests pressed together and my legs securely hanging over hers, "You didn't ruin my night," I whispered combing her hair feeling her soft breath on my neck sending shiver after shiver into my body.

"But..."

"No buts Spence," I cut her off placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, "Sleep now...we have to get up early to go to therapy tomorrow."

"Love you Ash," she whispered sleepily.

"Love you too Spence," than we curled closer together and fell asleep.

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: short but I'm hoping to get another one out later...**

I woke up feeling wetness layering my lips; sleepily I opened my eyes realizing I was at Lucy's, the night's event swiping over my ever wakening mind. A body shifted closer into mine, _great I brought another one home...wait that smells like_, shock replaced the sleep as the darkness grew lighter and I saw Spencer snuggled into my side, her thumb placed loosely on my lips which now I understood why my mouth was wet. A smile crept up my face as her thumb tried to slip between my lips but I refused its entry so the occupant of the wet digit began whimpering which made my heart drop.

Removing my arm from around her waist I took a firm grasp of her wrist and lowered it between us, her whimpering turning to silent shaking. I was fascinated beyond words, this was the first time I slept in the same bed with her, usually we only slept on the couch together and that was for maybe thirty to fifty minutes of the ending of a movie than Paula woke me up while Arthur carried a sleeping Spencer to her bed, tucking her in.

Her hand shot back up to my mouth trying to force her thumb in sighing I opened my mouth a bit and the digit slid in, I could taste her from the flesh sliding in, closing my lips around the thumb I sucked gently, slowly but my attention was on her reaction like a scientist experimenting with some animal and how it responds. A peaceful expression crossed her features, her body stopped shaking and the whimpers died down.

Eye brows knitting together I moved my head back causing the thumb to slip from my mouth which now ached to have her taste back in it. A second later her body shook again and small sounds escaped her mouth. Taking her wrist I helped put the thumb back in her own mouth, she sucked it greedily as she snuggled closer; her free hand crawled under my shirt and grabbed a hold of the top of my shorts in a desperate attempt to get closer.

I went stiff, she was so close to being near where I wanted her but knowing she was sleeping and probably not ready I reached down and pried her fingers apart, allowing the cloth of my shorts to drop back into place. Lacing our fingers together I held her soft little hand between mine, giving her more warmth added from the blankets.

Again I pulled her thumb away and she whimpered, placed it back, I did this a few times unsure of why and knowing if someone saw me they would think me some cruel person torturing her in her sleep but I just couldn't help it. Sighing I gave up after like the hundredth time but only because she started shifting around and I was afraid it was going to wake her up but soon her thumb was again in my mouth and she was turned even further into the pillow, rolling my eyes I just laid there allowing her taste to envelope all my taste buds. After a while I actually fell asleep pulled tight into her and sucking on her thumb for her. Making me feel apart of her, of her life, of her soul...

XXX

Light drifted into my eyes as sleep left my body, Ashley lay right next to me all night long and it was really nice. I can't remember the last time someone laid down with me, probably when I was two. When ever I have a nightmare and wanted to sleep with my parents they always said no and put me in bed, never leaving a single light on so I usually sat up at night freaked out and it didn't help that I was scared of scary movies and I swear Glen watched them late at night with the volume just loud enough to go thru my wall on purpose.

When my eyes focused and lost the haziness from being out for the last couple of hours the clear view of Ashley came into my sight and my stomach plunged, somehow my thumb was in her mouth. Fear crept into me as I tried to slip it out with out waking her up, I knew she would hate me and yell, she'd probably never lay next to me again not even on the couch.

The minute it hit the cold air I shivered, "Hey..." heart pounding I glanced up to see Ashley smiling at me.

"H...hey," I stuttered, she laughed and sat up stretching.

"We better get up kiddo, therapy what fun," she sighed throwing the blankets over my head as she got off the bed and walked to the bathroom.

"Do we have to?" I asked even though it was ridiculous seeing as how she doesn't make the decisions for us my parents do.

"Yep, damn it's all ready ten..." which meant we were going to be late because Ashley was always home by eleven and it was a thirty minute drive, add the time to eat and both our showers, yep late.

"I guess we should hurry so we're not late," throwing the covers off of me as well.

"Yea," I saw Ashley's eyes glance at the clock than the bathroom than me with an evil smirk that made my stomach do several summer salts as well as a few twirls, "Unless we shower together."

"What? We can't,"

"Why not, you scward..." she teased in a baby voice.

"N...no," I stood up grabbed a towel and walked head held high past her and into the bathroom, but I was nowhere near as confident as I showed and my nervous just got worse as she stripped to nothing..._God help me!_

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N okay this deals with adult themes so just letting you know...**

"Spencer hurry up we're going to be late," Ashley said throwing her bra aside, gulping I couldn't help but stare at the ground glancing up every second at her perfect breasts hanging on her chest, my hands shook wanting to go forward and cup them, "Spence!"

"What?" she's laughing, why is she laughing.

Ashley took a step closer to me, smirking the entire time, leaning forward her chest right at my face as I leaned back away from her. Eyes closing I felt skin on skin contact, "You might want to wipe the drool Spence," she whispered as she pulled away.

Opening my eyes I noticed she had leaned closer to me only to turn the shower on since I was standing in front of it, "I...um...You know what I just realized I don't need a shower."

"Oh...ok," is she disappointed, no why would she be, shaking my head I rushed from the bathroom trying to control my breathing. Quickly I changed back into my clothes from yesterday, not the ones Lucy dressed me in. The jeans around my hips felt comfortable and the shirt was in place, water was still running in the bathroom so I lay back down on the bed letting my imagination run wild. Mostly about Ashley taking me in various ways, see both my brothers download porn and using my computer because mom and dad never check it so every time I do homework BAM some hot woman is staring back at me.

One night I sat down and this weird site popped up, something to do with a woman being tied down. Having no clue what it was I clicked on it, yeah welcome to the world of bondage. It freaked me out, I had no clue something like that existed. But to my horror I couldn't stop surfing the pages, there was this one where this woman humiliated this guy making him do like weird disgusting stuff and apparently he got off on it and I did get a little wet from it too but it was more her demanding voice than the actual commands, what he did was gross so no but she sounded so stern and that made my insides quiver.

After that I surfed porn by my self, mostly of girl on girl, my brothers started looking at me, probably trying to figure out how the extra stuff was showing up but after a while they looked at me the same, both thinking the other downloaded it and not their innocent little sister. And I' am innocent, I know it, most people around me knows it but that doesn't mean I can't have a dirty mind. Sometimes I fantasize about being ordered around but nothing to mean and degrading.

Once I was surfing a favorite sight when this ad popped up, clicking the little x that was suppose to make it go away only made the site come up and to my surprise it was about this guy in baby clothes and this woman was taking care of him in many different ways if you know what I mean. That night I dreamt of being a baby and my mommy took me to a whole other level of pleasure but the whole wearing diapers, ewww, no thank you.

I talked to the therapist about it because frankly I don't think these dreams and fantasies of mine are normal but she said it was, Dr. Trent said that most people's sex fantasies had to do with something they aren't getting in real life, some emotional thing being held back and that was why most people had these infatuations that mostly left when they found that special someone to love and have that love returned.

This unnerved me quite a bit, I asked, what is being held from me? She said it was for me to figure out and I'm like bullshit...okay so I didn't quite say that word but I was like you're the therapist you tell me. She didn't though but now I didn't feel to bad about the things that popped into my mind like the one playing now while I think of Ashley's naked body pressed into mine. She was taking the place of the girl I'd used to have the fantasies about, she was becoming the one making my lower region tingle in excitement and even in my excited state I was freaked out because there was no way a fifteen year old who is turning sixteen in three months would want some lower class freshman fourteen year old like me.

I've heard her talking to Lucy on the phone about all the people she slept with, okay so I didn't know they were girls or that she was a lesbian but still she's like this pro and I just graduated preschool with the whole masturbating thing.

So slowly as the images crossed my mind my hand made it's way toward my aching need, rubbing me slowly on the outside of the jeans keeping my eyes on the half way closed door so Ashley doesn't walk out on me but what if she did, the thought turned me on so much more...

"_Having fun are we," her sweet voice echoed from the door way. My hand quickly scampered away from my center and I sat up a bit straight._

"_Uh...how long were you standing there?" she chuckled walking to the edge of the bed dressed only in a towel wrapped around her body barely hiding her bare pussy._

"_Does it matter?" she questioned as she dropped the towel and began dressing, I went to stand up to go to the bathroom and brush my teeth when she pushed me back down, "Where are you going?"_

"_The...um," I pointed to the bathroom and she laughed._

"_You will sit there until I say otherwise," she growled eyes glowing a dark brown. Gulping I sat on the bed as she continued to dress in some jeans and a t shirt, "Now..." she finally stood up dressed and ready to go staring down at me, "You thought you'd get yourself off by thinking of me?"_

"_No, I was just..."_

"I know what you were just..." she cut me off, "Well..." I stared up at her unable to comprehend what she was talking about, "Oh my god are you that dense, finish yourself off."

_I'm pretty sure my eyes bulged, "You want me...I mean," she jumped on the bed and on me forcing me to lie back her finger placed gently on my lips shutting me up._

"_Does the little baby need help?" she asked mockingly, I shook my head no wanting her to just get up and leave me be since I was already embarrassed with her walking in on me, "Good so get going," she pulled back and sat next to me. Laying there in fear and excitement I just stared at her, "That hand better be rubbing that pussy by the time I count to five or your going to get it!" her voice was stern and forceful, "One...two...three...four...five..." _

_Sighing she stood up, "I'm very disappointed in you Spencer..." her hands rummaging thru the dresser, "If your going to act like a child and disobey me than you'll be punished as one..." She turned around with a hair brush._

"_What is that for?" I asked my body trembling._

"_What do you think baby, now turn over." But I didn't move, body rigid with terror but the pool in my jeans grew a little more, "Over in three or you get it in the front..." which I knew what that meant, quickly I turned over, "Good baby...now hold still." Her hand fell easily on my ass rubbing small circles of the jean covered flesh, her palm eliciting moan after moan from me, I lifted my self back ward trying to get more, the hair brush slammed down on my ass making me drop back on the bed._

"_Owww," I choked trying to cover my bottom with my hand she quickly caught it and shoved it away._

"_Hide yourself and it'll be double," she growled spanking me again and again, the pain and heat growing, every once in a while her other hand kneaded me thru my jeans. By the time she was finished I was soaking in my underwear but she really didn't hurt me at all, "Now turn over," she instructed and I did it quickly, "Good girl," she smirked. _

_All of a sudden she was like herself, loving and gentle. Her mouth massaged my own, her tongue exploring ever crevice, her hand traveled down my stomach pushing my shirt a bit high until she could unbutton my jeans, then she unzipped them and lowered her hand closer to my dripping center, she started tickling me lightly just above it, "Ready for a real lesson..." she asked pushing one finger down into my slick folds..._

"Spencer..." opening my eyes I saw Ashley standing at the foot of the bed obviously annoyed, her hair was still wet and she was wearing a tan skirt with a black blouse, I thank God that I'd fallen asleep and wasn't still rubbing myself when she came out, "Get up now we're going to be late." I jumped up quickly trying to control my breathing, "Are you okay you look a little out of it?" she asked putting her hand on my forehead.

"I'm fine," as I said this I pushed her hand away and picked up my jacket.

"No you're not, you feel a little hot to me," _hot and bothered, damn it Spencer stop it_.

"I'm fine Ash seriously...can we just go..." I pleaded, she studied me for a few more minutes trying to decide if she wanted to push the subject or let it go finally she nodded and we headed out to her car after saying good bye to Lucy. Ashley stopped at Burger King and we got something for on the way home.

_Man I have a lot to discuss with Dr. Trent..._

TBC.


	7. Chapter 7

So the weekend continued like normal, we all went to see Dr. Trent talked our little hearts out than went home. I spent Saturday night thru Sunday in my room like usually while Ashley went out parting with her gang of friends, Glen went out every night with his jock buddies and cheer leading girlfriends and Clay did his homework with the phone to his ear talking to his girlfriend Chelsea.

Mom and dad worked thru the weekend as well so the house was quiet, so basically normal weekend at home. I went to bed late that night wondering when Ashley would get home; she'd been on my mind since Saturday morning. But again she was apart of this group that went out all the time and I wasn't allowed so instead of seeing her I spent the two days fantasizing.

"Spencer get up," my mom called from the door way. I never understood why she couldn't come in here and shake me awake gently instead of yelling from the door. Groaning I threw the covers off and sat up stretching and yawning, my boy shorts had ridden down some while my night shirt rode up with my arms that I reached above my head.

"Come on we're going to be late," Ashley spoke as she walked past my door with out stopping. Glancing at the clock I noticed it was seven, I was suppose to wake up at six thirty but I never can wake up to the damn alarm clock.

"Shit," jumping up I ran to the bathroom but knowing my wonderful foster sister wouldn't wait for me I knew a shower was out of the question, throwing my shirt off I grabbed a shirt from the hamper smelling it to make sure it was still clean and threw it on, than jeans over my boy shorts, shoes...

"I'm leaving," Ash yelled up the stairs.

Sticking my head out of my room as Glen and Clay pranced by, "See you later squirt," Glen ruffled my head. Oh to let you know Glen and Clay both attend an all boy's school, don't know why but they do which is why Ashley drives me to school.

"I'm not a squirt and please tell Ashley to wait up for me,"

"Just wake up on time Spencer," Clay smiled, I liked him more than Glen but he was to busy with life to hang out.

"Not my fault I don't hear it go off,"

"She said two minutes and she's leaving," Glen came half way back up the stairs.

"Got to go," I growled running back to the bathroom to brush my hair and teeth, throw on some deodorant, _Was that the car?_ Ran to my room glancing out the window, Ashley put the car in reverse, _here we go again!_ I dashed down the stairs grabbing my back pack on the way down, out the door and down the lawn.

"Ash!" I screamed, I swore she glanced over with a smirk as she was now out of the drive way and putting the car in drive, throwing my back pack in the back seat I hopped over the car barely catching my self from landing in her lap. 

"Getting faster Spence," she chuckled reaching over and pushing some hair from my face, blushing I pulled away fixing it myself.

"I hate you,"

"You love me," she winked and we headed off to school. _To bad she's right_, I thought staring out the window.

So the ride there was quiet as usual, she pulled into her normal spot and we hopped out, she must have sensed how nervous I was because she laced her fingers thru mine giving my hand a nice reassuring squeeze.

When we got to the quad she dropped my hand and rushed over to her group, Lucy was sprawled out on the table with her ipod blasting away, John and his boyfriend Max having a small make out session, both of them dress and act like preppy jocks, it's a weird relationship from what I've seen because neither of them acts gay if you know what I mean, they act like any other guys. I watched in fascination as they accepted her to the table with warm smiles and long embraces.

Sighing I turned to stare at the rest of the students gathering with friends and sharing secret moments, lowering my head I walked to my locker but something I wasn't expecting was there, words painted on the locker...no, some sign showing the school I was a lesbian...no, what was there shocked me more because as I approached my locker Madison Duarte the second in the chain of command for the cheerleading squad smiled at me.

"Hey Spencer what's up?" she asked in her sultry Latin voice leaning on my locker.

Shifting the bag on my shoulder I shrugged, "Nothing..."

"Okay look let's not beat around the bush," she said still with a hint of smile on her face and blocking the locker. 

"Okay..."

"We know what Cindy did..." she stepped closer and my throat closed, "It was wrong." Her face seemed sad and genuine; it kind of freaked me out because this was one of the biggest bitches on campus, "So we all voted and she's off the squad and your back on...that's if you want back on?"

"No...I mean yes I want on but I mean you do know that I'm..."

"Upset," she interrupted me, "Of course what Cindy did was just plain mean. Trying to make us think you're a dyke so we wouldn't know it was her, cruel...so since you want back on meet at my house tonight for practice say six thirty?"

I wanted to correct her, let her know I was a 'dyke' so to speak but than again this is what I wanted, a place to fit in where I wouldn't have to worry about going home and doing nothing seeming as this is the only thing beside karate my mom allows me to do so all I could do was nod, she smiled cheerily at me and headed off telling me not to be late, the bell rang and I put things in my locker and ran to my first class.

TBC.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey Ash," Max greeted as he pulled away from his boyfriend and hugged me.

"Hey Maxi, what's up?" I plopped down on the bench secretly watching Spencer make her way to the lockers.

"Nothing much..."

"That is a loud of crap," Lucy sat up taking the head phones out. Max and John shifted uncomfortably.

"What's going on?"

"Boss wants to see us," John huffed throwing his hood on.

"Like now, she never wants us during school hours," this was ridicules. Our gang only met with the boss on the weekends so for us to be called out of school was a big deal, my nervous were already shaking.

"Don't know," Lucy grabbed my arm yanking me back up, "But it is real serious if she wants us to meet her."

The four of us headed to the parking lot and got in John's SUV when my phone started going off signaling I had a text message, reaching in my pocket and ignoring Max and Lucy's argument over which football team had the best stats I flipped it open...

Ash:

Going to cheer practice at Madison's can you drop me off?

Spencer

"Who is it?" John asked staring in the rearview mirror with concern.

"Spencer..."

"What'd the kid want?"

"Asking for a ride to Madison's,"

"Why isn't she off the team for being (gasp) gay?" Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Wait; hold on since when is Spencer gay?" Max turned in the passenger seat to stare.

"I...well I'm not sure but she is," I replied still deciding if I should text her saying yes or no.

"No way so I guess you get your chance after all," John wiggled his eyebrows and laughed at my face which probably had shock written all over it.

"Is it that damn obvious?" my voice broke.

"To everyone looking, besides Spencer that is," Max laughed running his hand down John's arm and intertwining their fingers earning him a smirk and a wink from John.

"Let's drop it,"

"Come on Ash don't tell me you're not going for it,"

"Luc she's like a year younger than me and has a bed time of like nine, how do I go for it?"

"Take her to chucky cheese; I'm sure you'll get out of them before nine considering it closes as eight." Lucy and the other two laughed.

"I said drop it," I grumbled letting them know I wasn't in the mood for their teasing as we parked in the drive way of our boss' house.

It was located in a nice neighborhood, a place you definitely wouldn't think some gang leader lived and held meetings. The house was two stories, white with a picket fence, it made me sick every once in a while to think of the children living around her who might someday get pulled in to the gang by the nice house and pleasant demeanor of our boss, but it was how things were meant to be so I didn't question it much.

"Come in hurry," our boss nodding quickly holding the door open for us to rush in before her neighbors saw a bunch of high school rebels at her door step.

"So what's up?" Max sat down pulling John on to his lap, the guy slapped his hands away and sat beside him while me and Lucy sat in the chairs.

"I don't know how to start,"

"From the beginning usually works Trent," yep that's right our therapist is the leader of our gang of lesbians, gay's, bi's and open minded straights, so easy for her to get into the gang when I had to see her and talk to her every Saturday.

"Cool it Davies," she growled, her long brown hair pulled in a pony tail and she wore a sweat shirt it was unusual for her to be in anything but a suit.

"What's wrong?" Lucy wondered, concern etching every one of our young faces.

"Wait until the rest of the sectors get here," she said lighting a cigarette. Sucking in the air and letting it feel her lungs calming her nerves.

"Every one, here?" John mused, that was a lot of people to show up in an urban neighborhood.

"Yes John this is bigger than your high school sector," Trent growled sucking on the stick like some pacifier.

"Whoa," he sat back where Max took his hand for support; this was their first big meeting. The four of us were the only ones at King High in the Lesbike Gang and it so happened we all attended therapy with Dr. Susan Trent, where we told her everything going on.

By lunch the house was filled to the brim with people, the barbeque was going and the smell of burgers and hot dogs drifted thru the entire area. All lot of adults, some looked like business men and women, not the type you consider part of some under ground gang while others were like me and Lucy, rebels and punks. There was some more teenagers from different high schools around Los Angles; we hung out with them quite a bit at parties so we knew most of them.

"Okay every one quiet down," Hue the leader of the west side called out, the house went dead silent as all eyes and ears turned to him and Susan, "Go ahead..." he sighed obviously knowing what was happening as he sat down after squeezing Susan's shoulder for reassurance as she stood up.

"Today we asked all of you hear because we..." her voice broke for a second as she took a deep breath, "For you younger ones you have no clue has to what happened twelve years ago. All you have ever known is that we, the Lesbike Clan and the Cryptic Bloods have been rivals,"

The Cryptic Bloods are straight people who despise anyone in same sex relationships, they've been around longer than our gang and they breed some of the most powerful people around.

"A hundred years ago we came up with a truce, and up until twelve years ago it held firm with a few gay bashings but nothing to severe."

"What happened twelve years ago?" a male asked in the back of the group.

"About fourteen years ago me and my wife,"

"You're married?" someone yelled out in disbelief as no one had seen Susan with anyone female or male.

"Yes...no, I mean I was...no technically I still am." She said her face scrunching in confusion and fear trying to find a right way to tell us what ever it was she had hidden deep with in the gang that only the leaders knew, "You all know that in our ways we find our lovers and our mates, which are two different things. Robin and I are lovers but as women we can't have a child together so we found our mate, the one destined to us if we were straight, the man that completes the soul to create a soul. Looking in the Stones of Venus we were led to our mate, Hue,"

Susan smiled down at the man beside her; he nodded his head before his husband kissed him from behind and he turned his attention to him, "So we drew the Sticks of Love to see who was meant to bare the child and it was Robin so they had sex and soon a child was conceived. And as you know the mate has no rights to the child and Hue understands, just like when he decides to have a child with his husband Cane and they use the Stones of Venus to find their mate the child conceived and born is legally theirs and the one who birthed it has no rights to that child."

Everyone nodded as we did understand it was one of the first rules taught to us when joining and I loved this idea that at least in our society gay men had legal rights to their children with out the mother trying to take over as well as lesbian women had the rights and the fathers couldn't come in and take over.

"So Jayden Ann Trent was born, we loved her more than anything but when she was two years old she was kidnapped by the two Cryptic's who were caught by the police but had time to hide her, we know she's still alive because we have not felt her death but we have no clue where she is...until now."

Susan gulped trying to keep her hands from trembling and I' am wondering where this girl was and where Susan's wife Robin is and just watching my leader, the woman who became like a mother to me since my own disowned me for being gay, shake in fear at her memories and I knew there was more to the story being told to us.

"Ashley," Hue began taking over for the emotional Susan. Licking my lips I stood, all eyes on me and I was trying to think of something I might have done to warrant one of the leaders to talk to me instead of a high up authority, "You are going to be the main person in this mission."

Murmurs began to spread as the group tried to figure out what I was trying to figure out, why the hell was a teenager being put in the lime light when the adults usually handled missions, "Me?"

"Yes and the first part is to keep your foster sister Spencer away from the Cryptic's," Hue spoke evenly, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Spencer?" I asked shakily.

"Yes...or should I say Jayden," his eyes held sadness at the thoughts of the past. My legs gave way as I sat back down, finding out that Spencer was a royal Lesbike made my mind spine in ways I never knew possible.

"She's Jayden?" Lucy wondered out loud.

"Yes, she has the same birthmark on her lower back. Because of an accident a Cryptic and a Lesbike noticed this, the Lesbike member told us and I'm sure the Cryptic told their leader. It is a race against time to get her to join; we can not have them turning her because her power will grow to the point where she can wipe out all Lesbike's."

"She's meeting Madison for cheerleading after school," John spoke up remembering the text message I had gotten.

"Stop her, she is not to go. I will try and find time to meet at your house," Susan began sternly, "Keep her in line and away from any Cryptic activity until I have a chance to meet with her, if I can't show up this week I will be talking to her Saturday at the session understood?"

I nodded in shock still trying to process what was going on, still feeling like not everything was being told to us, "The entire Clan is to keep an eye out for trouble, Spencer is the top priority, no harm is to come to her and King High's sector is to stick to her like glue but do not tell her what is going on under any circumstances understood?" Hue commanded.

Lucy, John, Max and I all nodded are heads, "We don't need her spilling anything if caught, so not a word!" Susan barked again making sure we knew not to tell her anything. The meeting ended there with a few more commands and meeting times dished out, school was almost over and would be over by the time we made it back. The four of us were in shock as we had the most important job with in this assignment and that was to keep the Cryptic's away from Spencer, which meant stopping her from going to Madison's for cheer practice, meaning I was having a sleep over with Lucy, John and Max. I was just thankful that Paula and Arthur were taking Glen and Clay up to check out colleges for a full week and it was going to be us four and Spencer.

Sighing as we parked in the parking lot at King, I saw Spencer walking out of class with a smile plastered on her face telling me she had a good day today and couldn't wait to attend cheerleading practice, my heart fell to the bottom of my stomach knowing I was about to make her smile fade and she'd probably hate me for a while but I had to do what I had to do and when Susan talks with her she'll understand...I hope!

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey Spencer," Ashley called as she crawled out of John's car.

"Did you skip again; you know my mom is going to ground you." I replied like the geek I' am, god why can't I learn to keep my mouth shut.

"Yeah I did you going to tell?" she raised an eyebrow as we walked over to her car.

"No,"

"Than why bring it up?" I shrugged not knowing what to say because truly me bringing it up did sound like I was going to tattle on her and I could never do that to Ashley. We hopped in her car, she seemed distant than this morning, she kept her eyes on the road but unlike usual she kept side glancing me making my whole body tense.

In the mirror I saw John's SUV following, "Why is John following us?"

Ashley breathed deeply, her voice almost shaky and hesitant, "He's...um...I'm having a slumber party."

"With a guy?" I'm sure she heard the chuckle I was trying to hide.

"Yes with a guy, and his boyfriend and Lucy."

"Wait no, please no...How long like just for tonight?" she laughed nervously earning her my most famous spill know looks which oddly always made her tell me things.

"More like...theentireweektheparentsaregone..." she said in one whole breath.

"Huh, could you slow down and breathe like normal people?"

"I said," she started threw gritted teeth, "The entire time the parents are gone."

Ashley cringed as I screamed, it I wasn't pissed I would have been laughing, "No, that's not fair Ashley."

"What's not fair?"

"I have to deal with them at school and now home,"

"No one is going to mess with you okay?" the tone in her voice made me relax, I believed her but I didn't want her to know that.

"Yeah right, you're going to help," I seethed staring out the window. Ashley sighed sadly beside me but I ignored all her attempts to talk. She pulled up to the driveway and I yet again jump out heading inside listening to her call my name.

"Spencer is that you?" my dad called from the kitchen. Dropping my backpack on the floor I headed to the kitchen, "Hey how was school?" he asked as he shoved some pudding cups and chips in a lunch bag.

"Great," sitting down on a stool grabbing an apple, "I sat with the senior cheerleaders today and I'm no longer a trainee. They made me a full fledge cheerleader,"

"That's wonderful Spencer,"

"It's still just for the freshman side,"

"Don't be modest honey, I'm so proud of you for making the team," he came over and wrapped me up in a big bear hug.

"Well Madison, she's the new captain asked me to come over to her house later for practice, I can go right?"

"Of course you can, do you have a ride?"

"Yep, Ashley said she'd give me one over there."

"Aren't you two getting close," he chuckled, "Anyway I'm picking up your brothers and your mother than we are hitting the road...I'll tell them the good news. Your mother will probably want to take you out for a celebratory dinner when we get back," he smiled and ruffled my hair.

"Watch it," I laughed trying to fix the damage he'd done.

"We'll be back next Sunday night, our phone is on at all times so don't hesitant to call." He kissed my forehead and picked up the lunch bag walking to the living room, "Ashley..."

She turned around from talking with her friends who all but inhabited one chair in the living room, "Yeah?"

"No parties, rules are to be followed even if we are not here including bed times, no television after nine o' clock and homework done before anything else, got it?" he pointed at her.

"No problem," she saluted him in mock earning a few giggles from her group of friends.

"Right," he smiled knowingly, "I guess we will see you guys Sunday night than." He hugged me and Ashley and walked out the door. I watched the car until it disappeared around the corner before dashing for the stairs only to be caught by the arm.

"Where you going?" Ashley asked.

"My room to get ready for practice at Madison's," she had a tight grip on my arm but with a quick twist she released it.

"About that," she stated, "You're not going."

"What?" my voice trembled, "You said you'd take me."

"I know but..."

I cut her off taking a step up the stairs away from her, "No buts Ash you said you would take me and dad gave me permission, I'm allowed to go."

"Well I'm in charge now that he's gone and you can't go," she sounded like she was on the verge of crying but I didn't care, what right did she have to take this away from me.

"Fine then I'll call him and tell him what you're doing?" coming down the stairs I picked up the hall phone only to have it yanked away by Max, "Give it back!"

"Sorry kid it's for your own good," he sounded genuine.

"Give it back!" I stomped my foot and tried to jump up and grab it but he is a very large muscular guy and there was really no way I was getting it back.

"Spencer calm down," Ashley calmly laid a hand on my shoulder securing me to the ground.

Yanking away I scooped my back pack up, "Your not being fair...I'm going to Madison's,"

"How?"

"I'll walk if I have to, dad already said I could go so I won't get in trouble, besides it's only like thirty minutes from here," before I was a step out the door John had me over his shoulder carrying me into the house and placing me on the couch, "Let go of me!"

He stepped back with his hands up, "Chill..."

"Chill...CHILL!" I was beyond upset at this moment, "You guys are ganging up on me telling me I can't do something that I'm allowed to do and you want to chill...FUCK YOU!"

"Watch that mouth kid," Lucy warned.

"Or what?" I stood up only to have Max push me back down on the couch.

"You don't want to find out," she stepped forward.

"Stop it all of you," Ashley spoke harshly gaining silent obedience from all of us, she bent down so she was eye level with me since I was still sitting on the couch, "Spencer listen," I looked away and folded my arms, she reached out placing her hand on my thigh rubbing soothingly, "Listen...I'm sorry okay but you can't go."

"Why?" tears threatened to spill and my strength was crumbling as my voice quivered.

Sighing, her brown eyes stared deeply into my blue ones as if she was trying to use it to tell me, "I just can't let you go..."

I stood up pushing Max's hand away as he tried to push me down again, Ashley stood up quickly as well, "That isn't a real reason. Just because you hate Madison doesn't mean I have to...why Ashley why can't I go?"

"You just can't Spence,"

"Don't call me that, I hate you...you hear me I hate you Ashley. You're just a temporary around here; you'll leave like everyone else so you know what foster kid stay the fuck away from me." I yelled feeling guilty the moment it left my mouth, tears streaming down my face as I saw liquid make its way into the corner of her brown orbs pain etched across her face.

"Watch it Spencer," Lucy growled.

"You too, this isn't even your house so leave..." I pointed to the door.

"Can't do that," she crossed her arms.

"I'll call my parents and they'll make you leave,"

"I've had about enough of you," John sighed scooping me up again over his shoulder and headed for the basement where he threw me into Clay's padded room and locking the door on his way out.

"Hey let me out!" I screamed over and over again banging on the door, tears crawling down my cheeks soaking my shirt, "I hate all you...Ashley let me the fuck out!" when they didn't answer I started kicking at the door, clawing it anything to break out but it was useless so instead I laid down in the corner and cried my self to sleep.

XXXX

"She didn't mean it," Lucy rubbed my back trying to take away the hurt I felt.

"Yes she did, she hates me," my voice wobbled.

"Spencer's upset, she'll cool down," Max offered as he sat in the chair running a hand thru his full head of hair.

"I'd hate me too," and I would. No one in this room would let some one tell them what to do and we really had no good explanation on why she couldn't go.

"Ashley it's for her own good," John exited the basement door.

"What'd you do?"

"Put her in the padded room," he plopped down on the arm rest of Max's chair, "She's real upset," he spoke after a while as he thought of the loud screams echoing from inside the room which faded the closer he got upstairs and at the top of the stairs the sound stopped altogether, "I didn't know a girl that small could have that big of a temper especially sweet and innocent Spencer."

"People are capable of lots of things," Max reminded him with a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah remember Harold,"

"The AV geek?" Lucy asked trying to place the name.

"That's him, went all murder/suicide on us because he couldn't handle the gang fights any more."

"Didn't he kill the English teacher Mrs. Harrison?" I asked.

"Yep, at least she was part of the Cryptic's and not one of ours,"

"Like that makes it better," Lucy rolled her eyes, "We fight on the battle field not at school or anywhere else."

"She's right, we can't let people know what's really going on, they can't handle it." I stated as the tears subsided, my heart broke when she'd yelled at me, all the breath inside swept away leaving me lightheaded with a hole where my heart should have been.

"Everything will work out Ash," Max smiled, "She'll calm down..."

"She has every right to be mad,"

"Yes she does," John agreed, "But she had no right to say what she did."

"We'll just leave her down there for a while, until then let's try and save this day from being a total bummer." Lucy suggested. Nodding we decided to make it a movie night with pizza and soda.

John and Lucy headed for the movie store while Max ordered our food and I got the surround sound set up. By the time the other two got back it was almost seven, the phone went off as Max and John went to the kitchen for cups and Lucy was out side for a cigarette break.

"Carlin Residence," I answered professionally.

"Davies put Carlin on the phone," Madison...damn what do I say...

"Um she's not here right now..."

"You don't sound so sure," she snickered, "Where she at we have practice?"

"Stay away from her,"

"Oh, Davies getting a back bone how sweet. What are you talking about?"

"We know okay," the phone was silent for a while...only our heavy breathing echoed thru the receiver.

"Guess the competitions going to be a lot more fun," she laughed and hung up. I hope I didn't screw anything up by letting her know we know...damn it!

"Hey pizza's here," Lucy called coming in with two large pizzas in her arms, "Can some one go get the sodas and pay the guy."

"On it," I replaced the phone and searched my purse for money, paid the guy and got the four sodas taking them to the kitchen where John and Max were having a very heated make out session.

"Eww guys, I think I lost my appetite," Lucy grimaced.

"More meat for us," John laughed at Lucy who started to gag.

"Sorry boys no meat lovers here," she gestured to me and herself.

"No worries we don't go vegetable anyway." Max smirked and slapped his boyfriend on the ass.

"Can we stop with all the innuendos and eat already," I asked getting slightly grossed out. They all laughed, "Wait...Spencer." We set our plates down and headed down stairs.

Lucy unlocked the door than stepped back and allowed me to enter first; my eyes scanned the dark room which made me feel worse as Spencer hates being in the dark by her self, I saw her curled in a ball sleeping. The light seeping in thru the door right on her face, dried tears caked on her cheeks, sighing I walked over and kneeled down running my hand thru her blond hair, "Spencer wake up sweetie..." I whispered and gently shook her. She whimpered for a second before becoming fully awake to where she jumped out of my reach, hanging my head I gathered the courage to face her again and lifted my eyes to stare at hers only to find she wouldn't look me in the eyes, that hurt so much because she always looked me in the eyes, it was an unspoken rule between us.

"Get away from me," she pushed hair out of her face but it fell down again.

"Spencer...we have pizza and movies, come upstairs and hang out."

"Hang out with you after what you did, why is it going to make **you** feel better?" she put emphasis on the word you as if I was doing this for my own pleasure but she didn't know the full extent of danger she was in and I was sworn not to tell.

"I don't want to fight,"

"Now," she cut me off.

"Ever!" I barked causing her to tense and lean further back, grinding my teeth trying not to lose my patience I tried again, "Please...please just come up and eat dinner and watch movies with us...with me?" as I finished I tucked the loose hair behind her ear where it stayed in place.

Swallowing she licked her lips as her blue eyes flickered up to mine and we held the stare for a moment before she glanced down again, I pray one day she'll be able to look me in the eyes with as much love and happiness as she did before today.

"I' am hungry," she said quietly.

"Good, come on," I stood up and held my hand out for her but she refused and got up on her own. Sighing we all made our way upstairs to the kitchen for the food and to the living room to watch the movies.

"What did you get?" Max wondered as he plopped down in a chair.

"Comedy, animation, horror and comedy romance."

"Right wouldn't just want romance now would we?"

"No way plain romance is for chicks, a comedy romance has something for guys to," John nodded as if that explained everything. We all decided on animation, comedy romance, comedy and last but not least horror.

John and Max got up and sat in the love seat where Paula and Arthur usually sit and Lucy took one of the chairs while I sat on the couch and Spencer not wanting to be near any of us sat on the floor.

The atmosphere lightened considerable as we all enjoyed the movies, the time on the clock ticked by nine o' clock but I said nothing of Spencer's bed time as we continued to watch. By ten Lucy put in the horror movie and turned off all side table lights making the room go pitch black until the images started showing up. I watched Spencer more than anything, the way her eyes bugged out and she scooted further away as it got scarier and scarier, how the flicker of the lights danced on her creamy white skin and the side view gave her lips the perfect kissable look.

"Spencer come up here with," I called for her but she only shook her head no with out looking at me. A few minutes later and she scooted back even further, "Spencer come on...please I'm getting scared," I told her which was far from the truth as this movie was B rated and had horrible effects but when you don't get to watch to many like her these things tend to scary the crap out of you.

"Fine," she relented crawling on the floor so she didn't disturb anyone's view and cuddled into me like normal, "Just because you're scared," she breathed in.

"Fine by me," I smiled loving the feeling of her body pressed against mine. Soon her soft breathing notified me that she was asleep, safe and warm in my arms where she had no cares in the world. Kissing the top of her head I whispered in her ear, "I really am sorry Spence, I'll make it up to you soon I promise baby," I kissed her cheek this time relishing the feeling of her heated skin upon my lips. Glancing around I saw Max asleep in John's arms, John stroking his fingers thru the boy's hair, he was asleep as well. Lucy got up and turned on a side lamp...shut the television off and we all fell into a deep sleep. Hoping tomorrow things would be better.

TBC.


	10. Chapter 10

_The dungeon was dark and silent. Skeletons hung on chain fences around the room all facing a pentagram etched on the floor in the center of the space. My body was tied down, stripped of all cloth except the one blind folding me. Fear crept into me as I strained to here anything but the silence, to maybe know I wasn't alone._

_Voices seeped into my sensitive ears making me strain against the ropes holding me down, "She's not ready," a male voice spoke harshly._

"_I don't care, if we don't do this now they will get her," a female voice shot back just as vicious._

"_Her blood won't even fill up the pentagram, it's meant for adults she's just a child."_

"_A child...a child, this child as you say can kill our entire way of life. If we do this now she will be reborn as one of us and we can take over." She whispered._

"_Do you really think this is necessary?"_

"_Yes, Grant she'll be fine. We've all gone through this,"_

"But again as adults, we can wait till she's older, teach her our ways just like the rest of the children."

"_No, Grant we are doing this now!" _

"_If you say so Robin," he sighed._

_The two voices came to halt leaving me alone again, "Help...someone..."_

"_Quiet," Robin yelled as she came to me and removed the blindfold, "This will only hurt for a small time my child..." she smiled down at me, her blue eyes as deep as the ocean, she looked so familiar but I couldn't place her. A knife rose above her head, her crimson lips whispered words I couldn't understand._

"_Don't, let me go!" but she didn't listen, she didn't care. Her unfocused eyes zoomed in on me again._

_Her hand reached down stroking my cheek lovingly, "You will join me soon baby..." she smiled as the knife rushed down piercing the skin below my heart and in that moment of pain and numbing fear I wished it had pierced my heart and killed me fast instead of withering in my restraints. Warm blood pooled beneath me and above, flowing over my chest down my naked flesh over my breasts, a small stream forcing its way into my throat and out my mouth down my cheek. Unable to move I watched the blood seep into the cracks of the pentagram, rolling and filling it up, as the blood connected at all points flames lit from the black candles at each of the five skeletons feet._

_Closing my eyes as tears fell down my cheeks to mix with the crimson liquid all around me, "Spencer open your eyes," this voice was different then the first two I heard. Opening my eyes I saw Ashley standing over me, looking around I saw I was tied spread eagle on a soft bed instead of a hard stone cold floor, "There you are...I thought I lost you there for a second."_

"_Ashley what's going on?" but it came out muffled as I realized there was a gag in my mouth._

"_No need to talk baby," she laughed at my attempt, "You will be screaming soon any way." Her hand laid flat on my bare stomach, sweeping over and over coming closer and closer to between my legs, I could feel the heat pouring off her body causing mine to react as well. Instead of a pool of blood around me I had a flow of wetness dripping down my legs._

"_My...my little one how wet are you?" she giggled running a slender finger between my folds, ticking my labia and flicking my clit before retracting said finger, showing it to me in the candle lit light, the shine of my juices flickering in my eyes, "What a slut are you...loving all of this aren't you?" but she didn't expect me to answer with the gag in my mouth._

"_Do you want to pleasure me?" I nodded, knowing if I gave her what she wants she'd give me what I want, "To bad you haven't earned the right to touch me. And you probably never will little freshman," she chuckled as she walked away leaving me withering in ecstasy. She returned a minute later with a long white wand and a strap on at least ten inches in length, my eyes went wide shaking my head back and forth there was no way I could take all that in._

"_What's that Spencer you want it all?" she asked seductively, I shook my head again, "Well it doesn't matter what you want, you are going to take it, ever inch you understand?" her voice took a stern tone. Leaning down her lips connected with mine, her tongue dueling for dominance leaving me breathless as she pulled away, "Don't worry baby I'll go slow," she smiled returning to the way she is in real life._

_Her hands caressed my chest before she leaned down and took a stiff nipple between her delicious lips, rolling it in her teeth pulling every once in a while, her free hand kneading the flesh of the other one._

_After a while she pulled away from my fire lit body and reached toward the night stand beside the bed, her hands came back into view with some kind of cream. She began to lather up the dildo in front of my face, moaning and groaning as it connected with her clit as she masturbated the fake cock, placing the plastic at my entrance she started pushing it in. It felt like it was tearing me in half, separating the spongy parts of my vagina and reaching inside ready to take my virginity. Tears cascaded from my eyes, her hips stopped rocking forward as she wiped the droplets of water from my face, "Ready?" she asked with a smile. With out warning she slammed her hips forward ripping my hymen in two, I tried to scream through the gag but it came out in ragged groaning._

"_Now your going to get the fucking you deserve slut," she growled pushing her hips forward and back, the dick sliding in and out teasing me as the pain subsided and pleasure took hold. Head shaking from side to side, sweat dripping from both our bodies as we began to climb the inevitable cliff of heaven. Her right hand reached down and rubbed the vibrating wand on my stiff clit, "Look how much you enjoy this..." Ashley shook her head, "Just like the bitch you are taking all of this... where do you belong huh?" she cried slamming into me with much more force than before rocking my body back causing my head to hit the back board. "Below me that's right...you are nothing but a fuck toy do you understand, here for my own needs," _

_Ashley looked down on me sensing the fact that I was so close she stilled her entire body and removing the vibrator, refusing to take me over the edge, eyes pleading with her brown ones, "What? This is what you get for getting ahead of me, I didn't give you permission to cum did I?" I shook my head no, "That's right and for trying to cum before me you must fuck yourself."_

_I expected her to untie me or move away so I could follow her order, willing to do what ever to cum. But she stayed put with her hands on her hips, the dildo still in my quivering pussy which was gripping it in an attempt to pull it all the way in, "What are you waiting for fuck yourself!"_

_Realizing what she wanted me to do I started raising my hips the best I could with being tied down. Up and down, I fucked myself on her dildo, "That's right baby move those hips, fuck yourself like the wet slut you are!" her words pushed me to move harder faster, the cliff was fast approaching again and soon she was working her hips against me again as she leaned down kissing me passionately, our bodies becoming one, somehow my hands and legs were untied now and wrapped around her slender body, flipping her over I rode the plastic piece between her legs, "That's right Spence...god, keep going...huuuuh, ugh," she grunted and moaned in my ear as I was laid flat on her, her mouth near my ear and just as we came both stilling in bliss she whispered the four words I had been waiting for, "I love you Spence..."_

I woke up wrapped in Ashley's arms, snuggled close, the air from her mouth blowing across my face causing some of my loose blond hair to dance on my skin making the texture of the dream come rushing back and the juices in my panties to cream that much more. Pulling my thumb from my mouth I scooted out of her arms and off the couch. Max and John laid on the love seat; John was sprawled on his back, arm over the side dangling just above the carpet while Max's head was in the crook of his neck, whole body covering the young man below him. Lucy had found her self up side down in the chair, hair sprawled out on the carpet, some drool making its way from her mouth to her cheek. Yuck!

Stretching my arms above my head than wiping the spittle from my thumb on my shirt I headed up stairs for a quick shower. Warm water spread over every crevice of my body, caressing the tender flesh and kneading my muscles, my fingers already between my legs to relieve the tension built up earlier. After drying off I made my way to my room grabbing for my cell phone, flipping it open I sent a text than put on my training clothes took my back pack and went down stairs. The four of them were still out, this was one of the good things about going to bed early, I always got up earlier than any one else, besides my dad who like never sleeps because he's always up making breakfast or at work.

Tip toeing through the living room, trying to stay as quiet as possible. Ashley shifted on the couch mumbling something about flying monkey's before passing back out. Sighing I knew she'd be scared if she didn't know where I was and honestly I didn't care after everything she put me through yesterday but...ugh I don't want her to be mad at me, we definitely don't need that for our relationship, not that we have one but...whatever a note won't kill me. Looking around I grabbed a pen and pad of paper always set near the phone I scribbled a note and headed out the door.

Walking down the street feeling the air on my face, it was nice to just walk or be out with out someone hovering around. No one understood how annoying it is to be taken everyone, never left to my self, someone making sure you do this and not that. The sun drifted high in the sky warming the world around me as I continued to walk down the road to the park. Several parents with strollers sat watching their small children playing on the play ground or in the sand box. Joggers passed me by with curtsey nods and large smiles, god morning people suck. Shifting my bag I scanned the parking lot, she sat on the hood of her car bathed in sun light, her brown hair glimmering and her shades hid her brown eyes.

"Hey," I greeted nervously. This girl made me shake in my boots but she could make me known around school so I'd have to get over it.

"Finally I've been waiting for like ever," she whined sliding of the hood to the pavement.

"Sorry,"

"Whatever just get in,"

"Uh, I'm sorry I didn't show up last night Madison," the Latina stopped and stared at me causing my body to tense like only she can.

"Don't worry Spencer I know it wasn't your fault," she smiled relieving my anxiety, "Your foster sister sucks."

"I know," I whispered unsure of why I was agreeing with her. Ashley in no way sucked, she can be a bossy bitch who thinks she's doing what's best for me but it was just who she is, should I really be doing this?

"Spencer come on!" Madison screamed, jumping I threw my bag in the back of her car and jumped in the front as we drove off to the school for early morning practice.

XXX

Light blinded in through the curtain over my closed eyes, groaning and flipping I realized the couch seemed a bit big as I was the only one on it. Sitting up yawning and stretching I saw Max and John curled up together and Lucy upside down on the chair, god how can she sleep like that it's ridiculous. Shaking my head I tried to get the dream out of my head, the one that made a pool of wetness seep into my jeans.

"God Ash!" Lucy sat up quickly.

"What?"

"Can't you do something about her?" I smiled knowing exactly what she was talking about.

"It's not funny!" John whined as he and Max both put a pillow over their laps and stiff erections as they sat up.

"Yea it sort of is and I can't stop it,"

"We have to do something because Spencer has wow, those dreams,"

"I know right," okay so the thing is Spencer some how projects her dreams on to me because I know they definitely are not my dreams and when ever Lucy and the others are over it goes to them to and just like our blond friend we all wake up aroused. But try and hide it from her, honestly it's not her fault and we all know how embarrassed she'd be if she found out.

"Maybe if Ash would actually make her dreams come true we wouldn't have to suffer induced arousal." Max chuckled earning a pillow to the head.

"And how did we not know she was gay from those dreams?" John wondered scratching his head.

"You've told me about your straight dreams does that make you straight?" Lucy asked him.

"Hell no, I don't know where those things come from," he shuddered making everyone laugh.

"Where is our little devil?" Max glanced around.

"Don't know?" Rubbing my tired eyes I scanned the living room but saw no sign of Spencer, padding into the kitchen, "Spence?"

The room was quiet and untouched, the dishes from last night still piled in the sink, pizza boxes either empty or still opened. At least the bottle of soda ended up in the refrigerator, I thought as I sighed and headed up stairs looking into her room, "Hey Spencer you in here?"

Again the room was empty, so was the bathroom and the laundry room, her parent's room and every other room in the entire house. Fear settled in the pit of my stomach, what if they broke in last night and took her, she could be scared and lonely. Hands shaking I ran back downstairs barely catching the piece of paper tacked to the door. Reaching out I read it...

**Dear Ash,**

**I really don't care if you're mad but I called Madison and had her pick me up, I'll be at the school gym practicing the cheers you didn't let me do last night. I don't know what came over you to be such a bitch but it has got to stop, I'm not some child you can mess with. If you want to apologize I'll be having lunch with the rest of the cheerleaders, come to the table and if you don't want to apologize please have the decency to not show up.**

**Love Spencer**

Awww she wrote love, ugh Madison. I knew it, by not letting her go last night I pushed her right into their arms. Damn it!

"She's gone"

"What?" Max asked standing up once his little problem subsided, his shirt riding up a bit showing chiseled abs and a tanned stomach, John reached over and pulled it down while rubbing his back soothingly.

"Spencer's gone, she called and got a ride with Madison."

"That stupid girl," John shook his head, "She's going to get her self killed." He sighed.

"Either way we have to get her away from them."

"Well Spence said she's going to be eating lunch with them,"

The door opened wide and several people rushed in, "Where is she?"

I stared at my boss and her body guards trying to figure something out but coming up with nothing, "Susan asked you a question," one of her body guards growled.

"She's with Madison," Lucy sighed.

"Lucy," I slapped her in the arm.

"What it's true..."

"Ashley I thought I told you to keep her away from the Cryptic Bloods!" Susan's anger shook the entire room, her eyes red from crying and blood shot from sleepless nights.

"We did, we tried, keeping her away from the cheer leading squad is just pushing her away." I tried to make her understand that we were losing Spencer by forcing her to stay away, she was a teenager after all and when a teenager is told not to do something obviously they are going to do it.

"No excuse, you will be punished. Now get to school, afterwards bring her straight here. We have some explaining to do," nodding the four of us headed to the bathroom for a quick brush of our hair and teeth but Susan grabbed me, "I don't care if you have to walk her to class and sit with her for lunch she is not to interact with the Cyrptic's under no circumstances do I make my self clear Ashley or do I need to appoint someone else as leader?"

Gulping I shook my head, "I got it..."

"Good," she released my arm and I headed up stairs to get ready for another day of torture.

TBC.


	11. Chapter 11

John, Max, Lucy and I all dressed in jeans, shirts and tennis shoes. Comfy and able to fight any one with out restriction, not that we will fight anyone today but we all decided that if this war is escalating its time to put aside fashion for flexibility.

We left Susan and her body guards at my house, waiting for us to return after school with a certain blond hair blue eyed young Lesbike who doesn't know she's a Lesbike. Sighing we made our way to the gym; school didn't start for at least another forty five minutes.

"Guys wait," I placed my hand on Max's who was just about to open the door to the gym where music was blaring signaling the cheerleaders hard at work.

"What is it Ash?" Lucy questioned with a raised eye brow.

"Let me go in by my self,"

"Is that such a good idea?" John scratched his head glancing around to his friends.

"Yea I don't know about that Ash, I mean with Madison knowing that we know about Spencer she's sure to have a fight ready to go."

"True but look if we keep going in and making Spencer stay away from those thugs will never have her on our side, she'll keep running off to them. Just let me deal with her okay?" I pulled out the big round puppy dog eyes and pout which works well on gay girls, straight boys and with the added moister to look like I was going to cry gay guys as well.

"Fine god suck the pout back in," Lucy held up a cross made from her fingers and every laughed.

Taking a deep breath I whipped open the doors and walked in. My mouth felt like it hit the floor; the whole cheerleading team was dancing and grinding to the beat of the music. Short shorts, skimpy shirts, bouncing breasts, sweat glistening off every pore, God why did Spencer have to give me a wet dream last night this is only making me hornier.

Spencer saw me enter, her movements stiffened while fear flickered in her ocean blue eyes. I had to play this just right or we'd lose her. Mustering enough courage I gave her a shy smile and continued toward them but instead of stopping anything I sat up in the bleachers watching. Spencer smiled at me and her moves loosened up and if I can't get to a bathroom before first period I would be doomed to wait three hours until lunch...nah I'm just going to skip because there is no way I'm going to be in class wet and aroused.

The music cut out as Madison glared at me, "This is a private practice."

Ah the demon speaks, "Sorry..." that's right Davies play it cool, my brown eyes flicker over to Spencer whose watching the scene closely, "Just stopping by to give my main girl over there," I pointed to Spencer with a wink, "some encouragement."

I have never seen Spencer's smile that huge before, I think I died and went to heaven because I can't get this cheesy smile off my face to, aw she just turned bright red and looked away so cute.

"Yeah well you did it so bugger off now!" Madison flicked her thumb toward the gym doors where I could see my friends peeking in to make sure nothing happened to me.

Walking down the bleachers I stood in front of the group, "Like I said my bad...can I talk to you for a minute?" the last part directed at my favorite blond.

She nodded and began to walk over to me only Madison stopped her, "We are in the middle of practice, where do you think your going?"

"I...um...with..." she was stumbling over her words, come on Spence tell her off, "With Ashley." She pointed at me.

Madison glared at me for a second but my cool exterior never faltered, realizing what I was doing the Latina relaxed, "You know what fine...practice is over," she yelled out to the rest of the girls who gave a few shouts of happiness while heading for the locker room to shower and change before class, Madison turned back to Spencer, "Be here after school we have another practice."

"Sure," Spencer nodded; I saw a twinkle in her eye at being included in the team practices, fuck this is getting harder and harder. We walked to the bleachers and sat down, "So?"

"So..." shifting I made sure she was looking at me but damn still not in the eye, "Look I want to apologize for the way I acted yesterday. It was wrong and I did say you could go over to Madison's house."

"Yea you did so why did you say no once my dad left?"

Scratching the back of my neck feeling the sweat trickle down, "I can't explain..."

"Than I don't care," she started getting up and heading to the locker rooms.

"I wanted to hang out with you," okay where did that come from.

XXX

"You wanted to hang out with?" I asked completely thrown off by that statement, what did she mean by hang out with me.

She looks so nervous shifting from foot to foot and playing with hem of her shirt, "It's just I thought once you started cheerleading we wouldn't hang out so much because you'd always be around them."

"Ash we never hang out in the first place," I laughed she has been so off lately but it's kind of cute to see the less defiant Ashley.

"Well what if I want to change that?" she asked taking a few steps closer, gulping my breath became shallower.

"You...you'd want to uh hang with me?" Come on Carlin suck it up and talk to her she's just you foster sister...just your hot, riddled with muscles and flat abs and perfect breasts and a great ass foster sister. Shaking my head to clear my thoughts I continued to stare out at the fast approaching girl.

"Yeah, just you and me no one else. We could do anything you want," okay I totally feel like I'm in one of my daydreams and I'm going to wake up any minute to her tripping me or something.

"Wh-wha-...um what would you want to um do?" my voice came out shaking and I felt like such an idiot, I mean she probably isn't even talking about anything my mind is coming up with.

"It's all about you Spence, we could go to the movies or stay in and have ice cream and a movie night. Go back to the club and dance the night away." She smiled, man I love her smile it makes me weak in the knees and yep okay I need something to hold on or I'm going to pass out soon, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I squeak out like some mouse, rolling my eyes I cleared my throat, "yeah Ash I'm fine."

"Sure because you look a little flushed to me," she stepped forward and brushed the back of her hand against my hot cheek, "Your burning up...Spencer are you sick?"

Sick in the head maybe be, okay Spencer get a grip, "NO...I mean no I'm great never better." Okay so that is lie I was feeling a little queasy on the walk to meet Madison, thing is I hardly ever get sick, mom says I have a great immune system except ever other year or so I catch a really bad case of something, last time it was the measles and before that the flu. I hate being sick, despise it because I don't like being forced to eat chicken noodle soup or take yucky medicine or stay in bed. I just don't like being taken care of.

"You're lying," how does she know? 

"No I'm not look we have to get to class," I grab my bag and rush off leaving Ashley standing in the gym alone. My head was throbbing but I put it off and as I disappeared into the locker room I heard Ashley's voice calling after me to meet her for lunch in the quad. I won't answer I'm to far out of hearing range but it doesn't matter because she knows I'm wrapped around her finger and I'll show. And I like it that way.

TBC.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: small quick update nothing big cuz I'm kind of tired and it's like three am...so hope you enjoy.**

So I should have totally told Ashley that I wasn't feeling good, maybe than I would be at home cuddled under the covers sleeping the day away than in math class staring at the piece of paper in front of my face that should contain a page of notes but was only half filled. The teacher was droning on about equations and formulas but I concentrated on the spinning desk in front of me, my head hurt like a bitch and my stomach seemed to be taking acrobat lessons from a high wirer performer, I felt so queasy.

"Spencer pay attention," the teacher snapped me back into reality and I nodded to him so he turned around to continue on. I felt so tired I wanted to go to sleep and never wake up for like hundreds of years. Finally the bell rang for lunch; I packed up my gear and headed for the quad.

"Hey Spencer!" God what is it with people yelling for me, sighing I turned to see Madison and a few other cheer leaders walking my way.

"Yeah?" shifting my bag while trying to make sure my stomach doesn't jump away from me.

"You so have to eat lunch with us today, we're going over some new routines." The leader smiled happily as we all walked toward the quad.

"Actually I'm sitting with Ashley today,"

"Really?" I could tell she wanted to say something else, her eyes flickered with hatred, darker than lighter, "Well..." she spoke between clenched teeth, "Have fun!" than they were gone letting me continue on my way in peace.

The hall way opened up into the quad where what felt like hundreds of students roamed around, shouting for friends, blasting music and dancing wildly or studying for tests coming up. Blinking several times to get used to the blinding sun I looked around all the different tables until I saw Ashley and her gang in the far corner talking quietly. Sighing I gripped my bag tighter and wondered over there.

"Hey kiddo what you doing?" John asked ruffling my hair making me scowl and everyone laugh.

Smoothing my blond locks out I ignored him, "Ashley I don't feel good!" I whined sitting down next to her. The one good thing about being sick, you can sound like a little kid and get away with it. I remember one time Glen got the chicken pox, he grumbled about everything...cut my sandwiches like this, no crust, it's to hot in here no now its to cold and what ever he said went. But I had to admit it made me want to get sick which I did about three weeks later, the bastard gave me the damn itching chicken pox, I wanted to kill him.

"Yeah you do look a bit flush," Lucy leaned forward squinting her eyes glaring at me.

Ashley used the back of her hand on my forehead, "Spence you're burning up...how do you feel?"

"My stomach is upset," laying my head down on the table, "Can we go home?"

"Sure Spence, I haven't been feeling good today either," Ashley started clearing the table of their garbage and we all got our bags and books to go.

XXX

Spencer didn't look so hot when she came up to our table. I knew she was sick this morning but did nothing about it, and to be honest my stomach has been bugging me all morning. I wonder if we have the same thing or if I'm just nervous about taking her home to meet Susan.

I walked into the office and signed both me and Spencer out while Lucy, John and Max just decided to ditch. She just seemed to get worse and worse as we headed home, John had to pull over like three times for Spencer to jump out and throw up while I rubbed her back. Lucy stayed far away from us, she has a hard time dealing with puke and I don't blame her I hate throwing up.

Finally we managed to get home. Unlocking the door we walked in, Max carrying Spencer who was just too tired to do it herself, "Who are they?" she pointed to Susan and the body guards.

"Friends, come on let's get you cleaned up and in bed," I motioned for Max to follow me upstairs, hearing Susan question John and Lucy about what was going on. A while later I had her bathed and changed into some pajama pants and a long sleeve shirt that covered half of her hands making her look like a five year old but it was her favorite shirt to sleep in.

"Ash," she whined again while lowering her self into bed.

Leaning down I covered her small trembling body, "Shhh just sleep...you'll feel better when you wake up."

"I don't feel good," she whispered with her eyes shut sounding on the verge of tears as she snuggled further into the covers.

"I know you don't Spence," I said running my fingers thru her wet combed hair, "Sleep...sweetie...sleep," my voice was low and soothing and I could feel her sinking into slumber underneath the weight of my fingers and words. Once I knew she was out I stood up and walked out making sure her nightlight was on and the door was cracked open a bit.

Downstairs the whole gang was talking and laughing at something Susan had said; when she saw me she stood up with a serious look, "How is she?"

"I don't know...she's got a fever and is throwing up, she's asleep right now." I plopped down in the chair with a heavy sigh. Susan approached me and placed the back of her hand to my forehead.

"I think you should join her in a nap you have a fever," she announced, I guess I have the same thing as Spencer, "We'll talk later when you two feel better but understand this we will talk tonight,"

Nodding I pulled my self up out of the chair and trudged back upstairs to lay down. Changing into boxers and a wife beater I slid in behind Spencer knowing she'd love it if someone laid with her right now. Pulling her in so her back was to my front, my arm around her waist and hand rubbing slowly on her upset stomach. Sucking her thumb and sighing contently she cuddled closer to me while I fell asleep smelling her berry shampooed hair.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: thank you to everyone reviewing. So if you have read any of my other stories you know I have a knack for twisting things and this is no different so if you don't understand don't worry and if you have theories on what's happening let me know you might get it right.**

I woke up with this pounding head ache, dry throat itching to be wet again. Groggily sitting up staring around the room, no longer was I in my room under my blankets. This room I was in looked like an old fashioned hotel room, the bed I was in king sized with a pastel pink blanket draped over it. In front of the bed sat a television with knobs to turn the channels, beside that was a wooden door. To my left another door that led to a bathroom, night table next to the bed with an alarm clock and lamp.

"Hello?" my voice echoed a bit, not annoyingly so just a hint of feedback as if I was in a dream. Tossing the blanket back, climbing out of bed I noticed I was still in the same pajamas that Ashley had helped me into. Stumbling tiredly into the bathroom to the sink, grabbing the edge, eyes staring into the mirror reflecting my image back but it had a faint white glow to it. Blinking several times I realized the entire place had an eerie white glow, quickly scooping up the cup sitting in a small dip near the spout. Filling it up with water than letting the liquid flow down my throat making it easier to breathe and swallow.

Back in the room I stared around me wondering how I got here and the biggest question is where the hell here is? Rubbing the sleep from my eyes I went toward the door by the television, opening it up I gasped at the sight. A forest covered in snow except a dirt path leading to several other cabins which all had smoke steaming from chimneys. A statue stood in the middle of the round lot, it appeared to be an eagle or some kind of bird maybe a phoenix. This statue had to be the most wonderful sight I had ever seen for fire was spewing from the bird's mouth, running down into a stone circle around the creature. It was like a waterfall of fire but there was no smoke or smog and the air smelled so clean and crisp.

Stepping out into the air onto the deck that led from the room I was in to the round path dizziness hit me making the headache much worse. Squinting as tight as possible to make the whiteness of this place dissipate, finally the pressure went away and I was able to open my eyes again only to find my self back in the room and the door I had just gone out a second ago closed as if I had never opened it, scratching the top of my blond hair in confusion, "Spencer?"

Turning around I saw Ashley was now in the bed, clad in a black wife beater and army boxers. She looked around the room in as much confusion as me, "Ash?"

"Where are we?" she asked quickly getting out of the bed as if it would hurt her by staying inside the covers.

"I don't know,"

"How do you not know?" she was frantic.

"How do you?" I screamed back feeling sick again but able to force it down. She stared at me and I stared right back, pushing past me she opened the wooden door staring for a minute at what lie out side just as I had. With out looking back she stepped out the door, my mouth dropped her body seemed to freeze yet simmer like it was under water. It was so bizarre, the way her movements were slow and blurry. A blinding white light flashed making me cringe and shut my eyes.

"What the fuck?" yelled Ashley, opening my eyes I saw that she was back inside the room and the door was yet again closed, "What was that, I had like the worst head ache so I closed my eyes but when I opened them...BAM I was back here."

"Same thing just happened to me," I sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Why didn't you warn me?" she sneered sitting next to me. The room became silent, both of us to stunned to do any thing else.

XXXX

So I just woke up in this weird motel room with Spencer standing in the middle of the room in her pajamas. To say I took it well would be lying so bad, I yelled at her and went out the door only to end up back inside and Spencer told me it happened to her too. Now we are just sitting on the bed in our own thoughts.

A sniffing sound to my right brought me out of my thoughts; she was trying not to let me know she was crying. Sighing I had to remember she wasn't used to this weirdness, being in the Lesbike gang had introduced me to several things out of the norm, like telekinesis and dream walks which is sort of like being able to live in a dream world, making it any way you want. Usually we only do those under supervision due to the dangers of getting stuck and having some one there to talk to because important messages come to you while your in them. And than there is dream projection like Spencer does only she doesn't know.

"Spence it's okay," wrapping my arms around her allowing her small body to mold into mine.

"What's going on?" she whispered sounding so little and afraid.

"I don't know but we'll figure it out," even I believe the words coming from my mouth. We stayed that way for a while, me just holding her hoping that time could stop for a few hours so I never had to let her go.

"Maybe something is on the tv?" she suggested using her sleeve to wipe her nose.

"Gross, go use toilet paper," I scolded her making her giggle thru her quiet sniffles, smiling I nudged her toward the bathroom. Shaking her head she went in to blow her nose as I went to the television, dropping to my knees staring at the blank screen for a minute before turning the top knob. The screen hummed to life.

"Anything?" she asked coming out to join me.

"Not yet," and there wasn't. The screen was white, pure white, no images flashing across the tube. I flipped thru channel after channel.

"Wait go back!" Spencer waved her hands frantically.

"Okay okay hold on," I flipped back unknowing what channel she wanted.

"No...No go back one more, right there." She said anxiously. Leaning back I stared at the screen to see white.

"I don't..." oh, the screen flashed twice before images started to play, "Is...Is that us?"

Spencer dropped to her knees as well, straining to see the picture on the screen, "I..." she stopped and looked at me, "Are we dead?" her eyes were so big and teary like the anime characters during an emotional scene.

We stared back at the screen to see what looked like our bodies hooked up to machines in hospital beds right next to each other. We however were not in a hospital but what looked like a side meeting room of the hidden Lesbike Gang head quarters. Lucy sat holding my hand with tears on her cheeks while Jon and Max held each other in chairs on the side, Susan was next to Spencer brushing hair off her sweat face.

"Are we dead?" she asked again more loudly jumping up in pure fear.

"No," though I could have tried to sound more convincing as I kneeled in front of the television trying to see if I could get sound on but nothing was working so far.

"No...no Ashley what the fuck is that, we're, but no we are hear I mean I feel like I'm awake so this isn't a dream maybe that is a fake video..." she rambled on and on incoherently attempting to make sense of what she saw.

"Spencer?"

"But than how would they make it like that unless you know they photo shopped our heads in..."

"Spence?"

"Lucy, Jon and Max are there so the photo shopped thingy can't work unless they did it on them too and wouldn't that be hard since you know we, we'll technically are lying down."

Grabbing her arms forcing her to look up at me, "Stop it okay!" noticing the trepidation covering her features I pulled her in as tight as I could praying it was comforting, "Stop okay..." repeating as she cried into my chest while I continued to gaze upon our lifeless bodies in the screen, "Your okay Spence...we're both..." the words starting to catch in my throat as I saw Jon lean over my body and kiss my forehead before him, Max and Lucy were ushered out of the room, "We're fine."

"She's right you know," the sound a male voice from the door way echoed in the room, Spencer tightened her grip on my lower back pulling me into her as much as possible while she stared at the man in white before us. He was five foot eleven with wavy gray hair and gentle gray eyes in a white gown and brown strapped sandals, "At least for now."

"Who are you?" I asked cautiously.

"Pardon me I've been busy today my names Peter, not to be confused with Saint Peter." He laughed lightly stopping as his joke fell on deaf ears, clearing his throat and adding a kind smile he said, "Look I'm sure you have a lot of questions but for now please rest up a bit more. Dinner will be served in a few hours, I'll come get you myself and we'll talk." Glancing at the television than back at us he leaned sideways shutting it off.

"What is that all about?" Spencer pointed at the screen.

Peter walked over to us since we're still standing in the middle of the room, kneeling in front of us so he was level with Spencer he reached out tucking loose strands of blond hair behind her ear, "So young," he whispered, "Don't worry little one all will be revealed." Standing up he smiled at me, "Sleep now...answers later." With that he walked out the door leaving us alone again as if he had never been there in the first place.

"So we sleep?" Spencer asked with a yawn, shaking my head wondering how she can still be tired after just waking up but than I realized I was tired to so nodding we headed back to the bed each taking a side, "So you like the right side?" she chuckled.

"So?"

"No nothing just good to know," she spoke while lying down.

"Why?"

"Because I like the left," smug smile on her face as she turned on her side snuggling under the covers leaving me speechless for the first time since knowing her. To sleepy to care for now I pulled the covers to below my arm pits staring at the ceiling above, "Ash?"

"Yea?"

"Is it okay to um cuddle?" turning my head to see her facing me now, "I mean um we don't have to it's huh warmer when huh never mind." She said flipping back over.

"Spencer?"

"Yea?"

"Get over here,"

"Yea," she pivoted her body till she was enclosed in my arms and we fell asleep.

TBC.


	14. Chapter 14

"Girls," the same male voice spoke to me and Spencer, opening my eyes I saw him standing over us with a giant smile toward Spencer, looking down I saw how small she looked with her thumb in her mouth curled so far into me like a child with its mother, "She's really beautiful."

Joining in on his smile brushing hair of her face while staring at her, "Yeah she is..."

"You like her?" he whispered out of nowhere catching my full attention, chuckling he smiled wider, "I'll take that as a yes. Get your girl up dinner is ready," he ruffled my hair before walking out the door. He made the situation seem lighter, he made me fell safe and secure, Peter in almost everyway reminded me of my father who I lost a while ago.

"Spencer," shaking her awake only made a groan escape between her lips and thumb, watching her suck harder on it while trying to snuggle back into the warm covers. God how I wish she was sucking something else, on me...damn it Ashley head out of the gutter. I stood up with a smirk throwing the covers off her she pouted with the thumb still in her mouth but sleep filled eyes opened to stare at me which by now I was jumping on the bed a leg on either side of her hips.

"Go way," she mumbled around her thumb.

"Get up aren't you hungry?" I asked with a smile and raised eye brows, she shook her head no and closed her eyes, "Oh no you don't!" dropping down on my knees so I was straddling her waist, I began tickling her, almost immediately her thumb popped out of her mouth with a moan satisfying slurp. Hands flailing around trying to stop my assault.

"NO stop Ash please...I...I ca-can't bre-br-breath." She cried out as tears started falling down her cheeks.

"Say it baby girl?" she shakes her head with a smile full blown to her ears. The last time we had a tickle fight was last Christmas morning, I snuck into her room waking her up at like I don't remember four in the morning and we went downstairs. She made hot chocolate for the both of us and we sat near the tree trying to guess what was in the presents and soon a tickle fight ensued waking the rest of the family, "Come on, say it?" I spoke in a baby voice making her giggle like a little girl.

"Never!" she shouted back in glee.

"Are you sure?" my voice dripping with sarcasm. Spencer smiles up at me with the most innocent face ever, the white tinge to this place brought out her blond hair and don't get me started on the blue in her eyes, it seemed to deepen them, with a wink she reaches up and knocks me off her and quickly straddles my waist and begins her assault on my rib cage, "NO come on okay I get it!" I screamed.

"Are you sure?" she wiggled her eyes brows mocking my statement from a minute ago.

"Yes," I breathed out. And she stopped completely like froze because we both realized how close are bodies actually were. My shirt had risen up so her pajama clad center pressed on my tone stomach, her legs locked on my hips to keep herself from falling off me.

"Ash?" she whispers almost afraid to break this staring contest we some how found ourselves in.

Reaching up I placed loose hair behind her ear and with a soft half smile reply, "Yea?"

Licking her lips her eyes caressed my entire face as if memorizing ever single detail it could store in the recesses of her brain, leaning down so our breaths mixed, "Can I...um..." she trailed off, the blue in her eyes clouding over in confusion and fear. She wants to kiss me and I so want her to but she has to make the first move I can't...but God do I want to.

"It's okay Spence," my soft grin making her body melt into me more, hand reaching up tracing her delicate lips.

XXXX

Oh God, Oh God, Oh God, Oh God, OH God, OH MY FUCKING GOD, Ashley is underneath me and tracing my lips with her fore finger what should I do? I want to kiss her but what if she doesn't like me like that I could screw everything up.

"It's okay Spence what ever you want to say just tell me," she repeats her comforting words as her warm tender hand cups my cheek sending pleasure straight to every pore in my body.

This is it Carlin get it together just lean down, that's right, why did she have to lick her lips, I bet that tongue is so smooth and tasty, releasing a shaky breath I lowered my body more so our chests were flat against each other. Okay don't screw this up just a bit more, she smells so heavenly with honey shampoo radiating off her beautiful auburn hair.

"Owww," we both pull back. Damn it I missed I can't believe it I'm such an idiot.

"I'm sorry Ashley," I started pulling away only to be met with two very strong arms holding me against her, daring to glance up I saw smiling chocolate brown orbs staring into my soul.

Chuckling she shook her head making her hair roll on the pillow under her head, "Don't worry I think my nose will survive. Cindy really was your first kiss huh?" Nodding my head as my face flushed ten thousand times redder than any other blush I'd done, ducking my head into the crook of her neck so she didn't see, "Hey...hey..." she breathed across my skin using her fingers to guide my face back to meet her eyes, "Don't hide Spence...ever...your so amazingly gorgeous do you know that?" I lied my face just got even redder than before, giggling she held both my cheeks in her palms keeping me from hiding which I so very much would love to do, "Blushing really brings out your eyes you know that baby girl, don't hide it away from me."

"Ash?" she didn't respond just kept staring at me making this already dream world seem that much non existent, "Why do you say things like that?"

"Because it's true,"

"But I'm none of those things, not like you with the perfect body and hair and teeth and smell and everything. You're a Goddess how could you want someone so...so much of an inexperienced loser as me?"

"Spencer," she sighed. A thoughtful expression crossing her features for a minute, "I can't explain it...I just feel a connection with you that I've never felt with any one else. And you not a loser, inexperienced yes but that part can change, I can help if...if you want me to." Now she was blushing dropping her eyes from me but I wasn't strong enough to bring them back to me and it's okay for now because this is so totally new to both of us.

"Can we start with the kiss?" I asked hopeful, if she said yes I'd finally learn what she tasted like and felt like.

"Sure," she smiled and I leaned down going in for the kiss again only to have her use a hand to force me back a bit, "How bout I lead don't want to break my nose now do you?" shaking my head she winked and flipped me over.

"Yikes!" I screeched, "You have to show me how to do that," and she laughed nodding that she would. Than it became silent as she came closer and closer.

"Just lie still Spence," her breath tickled the area around my lips and nose, my body was shaking and she could tell but Ashley still came closer and closer and her lips pressed down on mine...

"Girls, oh I'm so sorry," Ashley and I jumped apart as Peter shielded his eyes, "Um dinner is um served, I'll be right out...yeah, sorry," he repeated as he closed the door.

"Argggg," I groaned flopping back on the bed, "Am I ever going to be kissed for real?" I yelled to the ceiling earning a chuckle from Ashley.

She leaned back over me so her nose brushed mine, "Later..." she winked and kissed my cheek before getting up. I was frozen staring at the ceiling, the place where her lips touched still tingled and itched for her to do it again, "Come on Spencie let's go eat!" she pulled me up off the bed, spinning me around as if we were dancing yanking me back so my back pressed to her front wrapping her arms around my waist and effectively pinning my arms, hot air from her lips played on the back of my neck as she whispered, "The faster we eat the faster we get back," she nibbled on the bottom of my ear lobe making my knees dissolve into jelly and if she wasn't holding me up I swear I would have liquefied right than and there.

But instead she held me firmly in her arms and walked us out the front door to meet Peter.

TBC.


	15. Chapter 15

The minute we stepped out the door the same blinding light thing happened but before we closed our eyes Peter placed a hand on our shoulder making the head ache disappear as well as the intense light pounding on our eyes.

"Right this way," he smiled pointing down the path. As we followed Ashley released me from her arms awkwardly walking next to me.

"What was that?" she asked nodding to our cabin.

"What was what?"

"I don't know I felt, we..." she motioned between us.

"You kissed?" Ashley nodded making me wonder if she ever felt the same about me, "Here any emotion you feel is let out, you won't be able to hold back. In the mortal realm you both are struggling with feelings for each other here those emotions are exposed and amplified." So she does feel something from me but what does that mean?

"Where is here anyway?" I asked seeing Ashley's intense thinking face but ignoring it and focusing instead on Peter.

"This place doesn't really have a name, it's not like a city or state in the mortal realm, basically it's a tranquil paradise."

"I don't get it?" Ashley sighed rubbing her temples.

Peter blew out a deep breath stopping in his tracks outside another cabin, "Look when people get sick or hurt and end up in comas this is the place they come to. This is not heaven nor is it hell, only when it happens the person comes alone. We...the keepers help each person along whether it's back to the mortal realm or to some other place. Your case is a bit unsettling for us."

"Why?"

"Well Spencer like I said they come alone, some how your minds have been fused so you will go through this together. Now let's eat." He motioned for us to enter the cabin.

"But what are we suppose to do..." before I could finish Peter laid a hand on my shoulder cutting me off.

"In time Spencer you will know..." he laughed at his own words, "Sounds sort of sci-fi worthy doesn't it." We nodded smiling a bit, "Now food..."

The three of us entered into the cabin, I half expected it to look just like the one we'd come from but at the same time didn't limit my expectations at all. Inside was a large cafeteria room, "How is all this in...here?"

"Don't think about it Ashley it's beyond mortal knowing," Peter winked, "Sit down and I'll get you something to eat." Then he left the girls alone.

Ashley leaned toward me letting her breath dance on my ear, "So you like me?"

Although a blush crept up my cheeks it still made me smile, turning to her, "According to Peter you like me too."

"Maybe?"

"Ashley...seriously?" I was nervous, if she liked me what did it mean, how would it change anything here or in the mortal realm.

Her brown eyes locked with mine and she could tell I was shaking a bit, "Yes...Spencer I like you a lot actually." A smile reached my ears as well as hers, "Well?"

"What?"

"Spencer?"

Laughing at how cute she looked pouting, her eyes big and brown with her lip protruding out, "Yes Ashley I like you a lot to."

"Here you go girls," Peter came back with two trays.

Ashley took a bite "Oh my God this is...how did?" she trailed off unsure of what was going on.

"What is it?" Spencer asked laying a hand on Ashley's back rubbing soothing circles.

"This," she looked up at Peter than back down at the food than to me, "is my father's recipe."

Peter nodded, "Don't think about it."

The girls agreed and just began to eat, the three of them enjoying conversation as if they'd been friends with Peter all their lives.

"What is there to do around here?" Ashley asked pushing her tray away patting her stomach indicating how full she really was.

Laughing Peter scratched the back of his neck, "Not much that's for sure. Um there is another cabin right across from here it's called the memory shack."

"Memory shack?"

"Yes, you can relive memories of your past. Some people use it as a way to make amends with what happened to them, others just a way to pass the time and see things they can't remember."

"So..." Ashley placed a finger to her lip, "Say you got drunk..."

"Yes Ashley most people although older do go in there to see those kinds of memories." Peter interrupted.

XXXX

This memory shack sounds so cool I can't wait to go in and see how this works maybe I can see my parents again although that probably isn't such a good idea but than again...ugh stop thinking about it.

"So is there something you want to tell me?" Spencer asked with a raised eye brow.

"Like?"

"What night did you get drunk that you can't remember?" she asked with humor in her voice taunting me.

"It's not funny," I said but couldn't help the smirk creeping up my face.

The two of us had finished eating and walked out of the cabin, Peter left a few minutes ago having to do some higher being work or what ever, "So you want to go check it out?" she asked.

Her hair blew in the soft wind and her blue eyes were huge and inviting, head tilt in place and her lips tugging into a smile that she was trying to hide, "Sure."

We made our way to the memory shack which wasn't far away at all, standing on the porch just outside the door, "So how do you think it works..."

"Just think of a time," Peter popped out of nowhere scaring the hell out of us.

"Jesus where did you come from?" Spencer asked holding her heart my heart was racing as well, Peter started to open his mouth when she held her hand up, "Never mind."

"So we just think?" I asked bringing his attention back to me.

Turning to me he nodded, "Yes...just think of a time and it'll show you."

"Thanks," I turned to open the door, "Come on Spence."

"Um wait," Peter spoke placing a hand on top of mine keeping me from opening the door, "I'm not so sure Spencer should go in with you."

"Why not?" I needed Spencer for support especially if I was going to see my parents again.

"We aren't sure what will happen if you both go in, people show up by themselves, go in alone. I don't know how the images will show up with two different minds, it could possibly switch between you two or not, it could go hay wire and flip to memories you aren't even thinking about...we're not sure."

"I'm willing to take that chance," I told him.

"Fine," Peter sighed, "Be careful." He warned and walked away.

"Are you sure you want me to go in?" Spencer asked, her eyebrows scrunched up.

"Yea, don't you want to?"

She shifted from foot to foot holding her right arm and looking down, "Well...um...I guess."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she glanced up and smiled sadly, "Let's go in."

Seeing the sadness on her face made me want to push but I was afraid that she wouldn't come in with me, "Okay." I grabbed her hand, intertwining our fingers, she winked at me making my blush as I opened the door and we stepped into the blackness.

TBC.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: sorry for the lack of an update been lacking the inspiration to write but the ideas are still flowing weird I know. This one is a little longer and I hope it is what you guys have been waiting for. **

The blackness around us started to shift; colors fell around us as if paint was dripping from a large paint can somewhere in the darkness above. Blinking a few times I realized Ashley and I are standing in what looks to be a large master bedroom. The curtains are drawn making it hard to see, "Where are we?"

Before Ashley can even attempt to say anything the door opens casting the hallway light across the floor and over the bed revealing to sleeping figures, one male and the other female. A little girl about ten pushes the door open a bit more and sneaks in, tip toeing on the soft carpet, her brown curls thrown everywhere from the previous nights sleep while her hazelnut eyes sparkled with laughter, "Wow!" Ashley gasps.

"Is that you?" I ask having seen that same sparkle in her eyes more than once, she nodded probably having a hard time wrapping her head around it let alone words, "You're cute."

"Shut up!" she whacks me on the arm but instead of hurting it just made me smile more.

"What you are," I spoke again earning a glare. Our attention was brought back to the scene before us as little Ashley lowered her body and started full on running till she jumped high and landed on what I assume is her parents bed, she started jumping up and down.

"_Mom, dad wake up its Christmas, come on wake up!_" she yelled which turned to a fit of giggles as her father quickly and unexpectedly turned over grabbing her waist and yanking her down so both her parents had the opportunity to tickle her.

"_Okay cookie monster we're up!_" her mother sighed after their laughter died down. This was the first time I got to see what her parents looked liked, her mother had long black hair and laugh lines on her forehead and the sides of her mouth, her eyes the same color as Ashley's but less vibrant.

"Your mom's pretty," I whispered afraid she'd hit me again.

With out looking away from the scene her mouth breathed out, "Yeah she was."

"Why did they call you cookie monster?"

"Spencer," she trialed off unsure of what to say but I knew she didn't want me talking and asking questions when she got to see her parents.

"Sorry I'll be quiet," zipping my lips together and throwing away the key made her smile sadly.

We followed them down the hallway, the stairs and finally into the living room where the biggest Christmas tree I have ever laid eyes on stood in the corner, decorated with lights and bulbs and homemade ornaments. Tinsel and holly spread around the room on beams above door ways and even on the tree itself. My mouth hung open it was so beautiful and that didn't include the window being pulled open just behind the tree to show a winter wonder land outside.

"Where are we?" I breathed walking to the window and staring out at the freshly fallen snow that has yet to be walked on.

"Our winter house in Colorado," Ashley stepped beside me, "One of my favorite places in the entire world."

"Maybe you can show me sometime?" it was more of a question because I didn't really know how long we'd be together, not together together but in the sense of you know sisterly/friendship kind of together.

"Yeah, maybe." She smiled with her eyes.

"_Come on dad I want to open the gifts!_" little Ashley called out sitting at the base of the large tree gleefully spying on all the presents littering the floor.

"What's your parent's name?"

"Raife and Christine." She sighed.

Raife leaned back into a lazy boy chair, for rich folk and besides the large house and wonderful Christmas decorations, the place seemed really lived in and down to earth, I mean the guy was sitting in a chair that my dad usually sat in, "_You know we open presents after breakfast sweetheart_," winking he sipped his coffee which his wife handed him.

"_Why don't you help me and Mrs. Richer make breakfast Ashy?_" Christine asked pulling her robe closer around her body.

"_Do I have to?_" little Ashley whined making me giggle.

"Still don't like helping out huh?" I asked earning yet another whack this one across the back of my head.

"Hey!" she shrugged innocently and I had so many things to say back to her but she just looked so cute and charming that I swallowed my come back instead focusing on the memory going on in front of us.

"_So can we open the presents now?_"

"_Yes Ashley we can!_" we stood watching them interact, a happy family.

"I hate this...why Spencer, what was so special about their plane huh?" Ashley cried out, tears glistening in her eyes refusing to fall as she watched the happy scene before her.

"I don't know Ash," I didn't have wisdom so I said the only thing I could because I truly didn't know.

"I miss them so much," she whispered as she knelt in front of her parents who were sitting on a love seat laughing at little Ashley as she unwrapped her presents. Ashley touched their knees but they didn't see her, she was a ghost in her own memory.

"I'm sorry,"

She chuckled sadly, "I know." And she did know that I was sorry and that if I could I'd bring her parents back even if it meant giving up my own happiness to see her wrapped warm and safe in her mom and dad's arms never to have met me or my parents.

"You know," I started trying to break us out of this sullen moment causing her to look away from her parents, "I've never had a Christmas like this."

"But last year we..."

"They do that every time we have a new person in the house," I shrugged.

"What about before Glen and Clay came along, what was it like as an only child?" she wondered coming to stand next to me.

I shrugged, "Don't really remember, I was still really little." But it made me think, what was it like before Glen and Clay came along.

"Whoa what's happening?" Ashley's frightened voice brought me out of my musings. Looking around I saw that the house we were in was no where to be seen once again darkness surrounded us until the blackness around us seem to shift and we were in a new place.

XXXX

Spencer and I stood in a baby room painted white with blue and pink trim. It was nice and cozy, the room was small but it made for a nice nursery, "Is this your nursery?" she asked.

"Nope, yours?" I asked glancing at her.

"I don't think so I've seen pictures of me in mine and it was mostly pink." She gagged, she'd always hated the color for as long as I could remember being at the Carlin's house.

"Well it has to be one of ours this is a trip down memory lane." She shrugged unsure on how to answer.

A baby started crying echoing off the four walls, "_Mommy...Mama_!" the baby cried standing up in the crib making Spencer gasp.

"Oh My God that's me!" she practically yelled making me wince. The door opened up and in came Susan and another woman who I assumed was Robin her wife, "Is that our therapist?"

"Looks like it," I stated unsure of what to say, do I tell her what I know or keep it a secret.

"_I told you not to give her soda before bed Robin_," Susan chided her wife.

"_Like I knew it'd cause nightmares...aw did my wittle Jayden have a bad dream?_" cooed Robin reaching into the crib and taking the two year old out.

"Wait she called me Jayden...why?" Spencer looked at me than back to the scene and all I could think was shit.

"_Bad dweam mommy_,"

"I just called her mommy..." I could see Spencer was losing her patience on not knowing what was going on.

"_Do you want to sleep with mama and me tonight sweetie?_"

"_Robin no, she needs to learn to sleep on her own after these episodes._" Susan told her wife.

"_But..._"

"_But nothing babe,_" Susan took the baby and put her back in the crib.

"_Mama no...I sweep wif to guys_!" she cried out.

"_No no baby sleepy time,_" Susan pushed the girl back down and covered her up giving her a kiss to the forehead, "_Mommy and I are just in the other room okay, your safe for ever and always right Jayden?_"

"_Right mama_," the little girl sniffled as she settled down rubbing her eyes tiredly the women smiled and left the room making sure to keep the door cracked open a bit.

"What the fuck is going on?" Spencer screamed.

"Calm down okay..."

Before she could say anything mean which she was seething and I'm sure I'd end up with a massive headache from when she'd push me to the ground but luckily smoke filled the room catching Spencer and me off guard, "_Grab the kid_!" someone shouted.

"_JAYDEN!_" they heard Susan scream out, the women could be heard struggling in the hallway by the time they got to the room the intruders were gone with baby Spencer in hand. Soon the room spun until we were in a car speeding down the road, little Spencer screaming and crying, squirming to get out of the kidnappers hand.

The scene flashed again like Spencer's mind was speeding through the memories; we were in some cave, nicely made out though with furniture and things. There was a crib near the back we walked over and saw little Spencer laying there with a blind fold on tightly around her head so no light was visible, she wasn't crying or moving just lying on her back sucking her thumb.

"_How long have you had her here with no human contact or light?_" a voice asked, three figures came into view, Paula and Arthur and some guy I didn't recognize.

"_Well Arthur it's been four months, at first she screamed a lot but now silent as a good baby should be._"

Paula leaned over brushing her fingers lightly over little Spencer's arm that was held up so she could suck her thumb, the baby flinched away from the touch shaking a bit, "_Four months with no contact why?_" I could hear concern etched in the woman's voice.

"_Why?_" the man smiled, "_Take the blindfold off...make sure you are both over the crib and introduce yourselves._"

They nodded and did as directed, removing the blindfold required them to touch her for a longer period of time making the child whimper and squirm away from the feeling of being handled after a long time without human connection, once it was gone the baby blinked rapidly as tears sprang to her eyes making me think the light was hurting her, soon her blue eyes landed on the couple above the bed, "_Hey Spencer it's mommy..._" Paula cooed soothingly.

"_And daddy how is our little princess?_" Arthur smiled warmly.

The baby sat up still adjusting to the lights, "_Mommy...daddy?_" the words seemed foreign to the small girl who was picked up and hugged by the couple. I could see the look in her eyes she was happy to have the attention and if it meant calling them that than she would, "_Penser?_"

"_That's right __**Spencer**__ mommy's here and so is daddy._" Paula laid a warm wet kiss on the girl's forehead while stressing the name.

"_Where mama and other mommy?_" that broke my heart to hear.

"_Who?_" Arthur asked kindly. Little Spencer glanced between the two unsure of how to react.

"_Nevmind,_" she shook her head. So that's what happened to her, if I told Susan she'd kill every last person in the Cryptic line.

The room around us shifted again to Susan's home, "Ash why are you with Susan?" Spencer asked her voice strained she'd been silently crying. She watched the end of the meeting where I had found out that she was Jayden and that Susan was her mom than the area around us went black, she turned to me with hate in her eyes, "You knew?"

"Spencer I..."

"No...No NO NONONOONONONO!" she screamed falling to the ground pounding it as hard as she could I rushed forward to hug her only she pushed me away and stood up shaking with so much emotion she didn't know which way to turn.

Holding my hands over my mouth trying to stiff the growing sob trying to escape, "Spence..."

"That's not even my name!" she screamed, "You knew Ash you fucking knew and you didn't tell me."

"I was sworn not to you saw, I was trying to protect you." I cried out.

"Protect me...yeah cause that's all you do right. Weak and pathetic Spencer or is it Jayden I bet you only pretended to like me to get close to me for your 'gang'!"

"No fair **Spencer**," I emphasized her name telling her silently or not so silently that was who she is no matter how hard she tried to escape, "I love you no matter what!"

We both became silent as this was the first real time either of us said the L word and meant it more than an underlying message.

The room spun yet again now we saw a hotel room. There was a little me about two years old and a little Spencer about one years right across from me we were playing with some dolls and other toys, I saw Spencer nod her head and squint her eyes making the doll in my little hands float to her, "_No fair!_" little me whined.

Baby Spencer just giggled, "We knew each other?" My Spencer asked her voice weak and sore from yelling at me seconds ago.

"Seems that way." I replied stepping next to her and linking our hands together to show her I wasn't leaving and that I truly did love her with all my heart. We watched baby me flick her wrist pulling the doll back to her awaiting arms making baby Spencer cry, little Ashley crawled over to her and handed the toy back.

"_I sowry Jaywon we both pway_," and the two started doing just that.

"You gave me the doll back?" 

"Yeah,"

"Why I took it from you to begin with?"

I faced her with a smile, "Because if little me is anything like the big me we don't like to see you cry," I reached over brushing her cheek with my thumb taking away some of the wetness still on her skin although she'd stop crying. She ducked her head with a bright blush working it's way up her cheek, "You are so cute you know that?" I whispered in her ear feeling her flesh burn brighter.

"_I can't take this any more_!" the sound of Ashley's father rang out in the room as the door opened and Raife, Christine, Susan and Robin filed into the room with a few big men looking like body guards.

"_Raife calm down,_" Robin pleaded.

"_No, I'm sick of pretending. I want to take Ashley and raise her right._" He sighed rubbing his temples.

"_And you will but right now we need you, it's not everyday a royal Cryptic like Christine and a royals husband to realize they are gay. You joining our side but pretending to still be on theirs is a perfect opportunity to get inside information._" Susan responded.

"_At what cost my daughter is going to grow up the Cryptic way, hating gays and anything not in our standards. Do you know how hard it was for the two of us to realize this and contact you._"

"_I understand, coming out is always hard and you two have more going than a normal person._" Robin gave a reassuring smile laying a hand on his shoulder, "_We just need time. Than you and Christine can go home to us and enjoy your lives. For Ashley try to be open minded around her but don't make it so apparent, she'll take the news better that way._"

"_And may I say I can't wait to see the look on the old Cryptic's faces when they find out their heir of the dynasty has gay parents and in fact may want to join our side in the end and unless they find another who has the power the Lesbike's will take control once and for all._" Susan smirked.

"_No_," baby Spencer spit out. The grown ups as well as the teens glanced at the babies, little Spencer was on her back and little Ashley was on top of her trying to shove a pacifier in her mouth.

Susan walked over, "_Ashley what are you doing to Jayden?_"

"_Baby cry...I give inky to welp._" The little girl proudly stated. This caused everyone in the room to aw as Susan thanked Ashley but that she'd take over, Ashley shrugged and went back to playing.

"So you've always been on top?" Spencer glanced at me with a smirk.

"Dirty mind Spence," I wiggled my eyebrows, "That scene just shows me that I have and will always take care of my baby..." no longer was I playing as our eyes connected. The seriousness passing between us.

Leaning forward I halted and waited, she met me half way and finally our lips brushed both of us a willing participate in this kiss. It was slow and passionate yet raw with emotion I wrapped my arms around her waist yanking her body closer to mine, she ran her tongue across my lips a couple times teasing me, finally she slipped it in tangling her tongue with mine as our mouths clashed over and over both dueling for the dominate position but not willing to back down. Soon air became a problem and we pulled out our foreheads touching breaths mingling dancing on each other's skin, flesh flushed and bright.

"Finally," Spencer sighed making me chuckle.

"Yeah Spence," I pulled back cupping her face making her blue eyes stare at my brown ones, leaning in I pecked her lips one more time before locking eyes again, "Finally." I breathed out. Than we intertwined are hands and walked out of the memory shack.

TBC.


	17. Chapter 17

We walk into the cabin, the whole shack of memories was so...I don't even know how to feel about that I mean my family isn't real, I'm just as much a foster kid as Ashley and the others so why was I treated differently, was it because I was a child of two lesbians or because I was the product of their mortal enemies. Taking a deep breath I sat on the edge of the bed swimming in all these thoughts as Ashley stepped into the bathroom.

"Hey," she whispered knowing how deep in thought I was and not wanting to disturb me too violently.

Glancing up I saw Ashley leaning in the door way and all the feelings that had been building up with in me since the kiss and coming to this place doubled as a tingling sensation hit my lower region and my hands became sweaty, licking my lips I eyed her down from her perfectly painted purple toes, my favorite color, that had me smiling up her tan toned legs and thighs over her boxer covered center flat stomach twitching with every breath she took to her heaving breasts aching for me to touch them at least in my mind to her blemish free face and her brown eyes that darkened to near black as we locked eyes.

"Ash?" I breathlessly spoke with my eyebrows furrowed unsure of what I was feeling.

"Yeah?" she spoke back just as breathless making it seem she was feeling the same thing.

I couldn't think of anything to say so I rushed forward slamming her hard into the wall, pushing our bodies so close that heat had no place to go but between us. Immediately my lips attached to her lips it was neither soft nor slow. Raw and passionate with such longing behind it and she was kissing even harder back, my hands tangling in her auburn curls as tongue's dueled and bodies thrust together in a primal way that only the back of our minds truly knew.

Her hands rested on my sides running up and down producing goosebumps on my flushed skin, under my shirt. Once breathing became an issue my lips found the nape of her neck and although I was on my tip toes a bit to reach it I didn't mind because as I sucked on her pulse point she let out a growl making me shiver in anticipation.

"Bed...NOW!" she pushed me forcefully away making me stumble back about four steps before catching myself uselessly because as soon as I glanced back up she was flying at me pushing me on to the bed capturing my lips once again in a searing lip lock that left me in heaven.

She quickly discarded my shirt and since I was in only my pajamas my breasts were free for her to see, she stopped her attack glaring down on me with a look I'd only seen in my dreams, gulping I shifted self consciously underneath her trying to hide myself, "Ash?"

Ashley grabbed my hands pushing them away, "Don't you fucking move!" she growled. I stared up at her wide eyed only to find she herself was taken back on how demanding she sounded. She pulled away grabbing my shirt and handing it to me, "I'm sorry I didn't mean...I'm sorry," she sat on the floor.

"Ash?" I replaced my shirt cause no matter how much I wanted it off and her mouth to be wrapped...okay stop think about Ashley right now not your needs. I sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered again.

"Don't be," I whispered back unsure on why we were whispering in the first place and how we just went from almost rough and wild sex to quiet talking on the floor.

"But I was mean..."

"No you weren't, Ash I think it's this place remember Peter said that our emotions are free here we can't control it basically have to go with the flow."

"Yeah but you're a virgin Spence and your first time should be...I don't know special with like candle's and dinner or some shit."

I chuckled while shaking my head one thing I knew when crushing on Ashley was not to expect romance and I never did, "Ashley I want my first time with you...I don't care how...and if we are doing this honesty thing I...god you're going to think I'm so disgusting and weird..." 

"No, Spence I can never think that your disgusting."

"You forgot weird," I nudged her in the shoulder.

"Nah you are weird so I can't possibly think you're weirder now can I?" she laughed at my shocked face but I became serious again real quick.

"Well I kind of liked it," ducking my head so she didn't notice the blush running up my cheeks.

"I always wanted to ask you why?" I looked up shocked, did she know...but how, "Okay Sparky before that brain of yours goes flying off the deep end," she smirked knowing my thoughts were flying around faster than a speeding bullet, "You have a gift to share your dreams and since you don't know how to control it well you've shared a few...lets say private images with me."

"Oh God!" I stood up and started pacing, "So you've known what I dream about like with you...like with the...oh God I think I'm going to be sick."

"Spence calm down okay," I stared at her she was right in front of me reaching out and pulling me in staring right at my eyes, "I'd be lying if I said it didn't make me wet watching the dream me take you hard and fast." She growled licking her lips making an ocean drench my underwear.

"Are you wet now?" okay why did I ask that, that is so not like me.

She smirked, "You want find out?" I nodded, "Good you want to put some of those dreams to good use?" Oh boy did I ever so I nodded again. She yanked me into a slow sensual kiss unlike the one we shared earlier, "I promise I won't hurt you...to bad!" she winked swinging me around and back onto the bed.

I wanted to be like Ashley, I wanted to take her, make her melt as she did me but I didn't know how and it seemed her emotions led her to be a very sexy mistress where I was a weakling, "Maybe..."

She laid down on me placing to fingers upon my quivering lips, "Shhh...You'll have your chance to make me scream but right now..." she slid my shirt off again throwing it even further than the first time, "it's my turn."

How does she do that read my mind, I need to ask her that...oh god she's sucking on my left nipple, no one has ever done that, I don't even touch them during my fantasies but if that is what it feels like damn I'm going to be doing that a lot more, she smiles up at me as she rakes her teeth across the sensitive bud making me arch off the bed, well that is if her body wasn't forcing me to lay still.

Body on fire, loving every touch, caress of her talented hands.

Her tongue dancing between both of my breasts, spelling her name on my chest as if branding me.

"Ash..."

Instead of replying she props her self up and yanks my pajama bottoms down including my underwear.

XXXX

God she is so fucking sexy and she has no clue, moonlight shinning into the room casting a brilliant glow upon her white milky naked skin. Licking my lips I stare at her imagining all the things I'm going to do to that small body, till she's begging me to stop. Man I guess I'm as twisted as she is but in the opposite direction, that's probably why we fit so well together.

"Just lay still," I tell her wanting to explore her body. My hands roamed over every piece of flesh exposed, memorizing how baby soft she feels under my fingertips.

"Ashley...I..." she pants but I stop her not wanting to hear another word, crashing my lips to her sucking on her tongue pulling it into my mouth feeling her wiggle and moan beneath me made me so fucking hot it was unreal.

Trailing my hand down her stomach cupping her wet and ready pussy feeling her hips try and grind into me to get some pressure where she needs it but I don't allow it, "Spence look at me," her blue eyes stare into mine and I think I found my knew favorite color, her eyes had turned into a bluish violet, "This might hurt some but than it'll feel really good..." She nodded signaling she was ready, gulping and trying to steady my own heart beat as I toyed with her entrance. This was the first time I'd take someone else virginity and it scared me...slowly I slipped a finger in to her tight wet hole up as far as I could before hitting the hymen, "I love you!"

"I lov..." before she finished I jabbed my finger up, her body tensed and she clenched her teeth as a couple tears fell down her cheeks but her hips still rocked to the steady beat I kept up.

"It's okay baby, relax,"

"It hurts," she whimpered.

"I know Spence, try and relax the muscles down there it'll feel better okay?" I told her softly as I kept the steady slow pace up. Taking deep breaths she did as I told her and relaxed until I was met with pretty much no resistance, "Good girl...so brave!" I told her feeling stupid but it seemed to help her calm down even more.

"OH God Ash more," I began to thrust harder into her, apparently the pain was now gone and the pleasure was spreading quickly. She clutched at my back her finger nails digging into the skin.

"Come on baby cum for me," I went faster and harder, deeper, while my thumb frantically rubbed her clit which was extended as far as possible with her arousal, "Cum Spencer!" I demanded thrusting harder.

"I...oh...Ash...please...almost...ahhhhhhh!" as the orgasm hit she tried to raise her body off the body but I pushed back down continuing to assault her clit with pressure making it last longer and stronger. Soon she came back down from her bliss created world breathing hard and frantically pulling me in to her as if I'd float away and she'd never seen me again. 

"Spence?" I pushed sweaty hair out of her face; the first time was always the most exhausting emotionally.

"That was..."

"Don't label beside we're not done yet," I kissed her fully on the lips.

"I can't..." she breathed out as we parted.

I began to trace her lips with the fingers I'd fucked her with coating them with her juices, "Don't worry sleep now but this isn't over for either of us!" I smiled down at her as she licked them off her lips and sucked my fingers into her mouth falling asleep instantly.

Oh this night is so not over...

TBC.


	18. Chapter 18

I woke up groggily all of the events of losing my virginity blasting through my thoughts, I felt this tight knot in my belly and groin area so I lowered my hands...okay wait I can't move my hands. Glancing up I noticed my hands were tied to the bed post, "Ash?"

"Shhh," she whispered, this time I looked down to see her between my legs with a strap-on slowly pushing in and out of me, fucking me softly building the knot into a tightness I'd never knew.

"Oh God," a moan escaped my lips as she thrust a bit harder seeing as I was awake now, juices dripping down my thighs mixing with the sheets below, her hands kneading my breasts, every once in a while flicking my hard nipples causing another surge through my system.

"I'm going to make you cum so fucking hard," she growled into my ear. Ashley kissed down my neck to my collarbone, her tongue licking back and forth as her hips never let up. Her nails of her left hand scratching down my stomach, I tried to shift my legs to help get her deeper inside me but realized she had me spread eagle on the bed, legs tied as far out as possible making it impossible for me to get away from her.

"Ashley?" she laid a finger to my lips.

"You love it don't lie," her dark brown eyes stared so far into mine I'd thought I'd drown in a sea of chocolate.

"But..."

"...say another word!" she dared me slamming the strap-on quickly into my pussy cutting off any reply I could have said. Than she stopped I glared up at her only to see her smirking in the darkness, "I know your dreams...I know how you like it baby," she cooed as if I was a child which okay yes I know made me wetter but also very scared, she did know my dreams so what the hell was she going to do.

She climbed off the bed leaving me shaking with anticipation, licking my lips I wanted to talk to her or something because even though this might be a turn on for me I was scared a bit she seemed so different than before, "Ashley?" I dared to say hoping she'd stop what ever was happening and untie me so I could hold her.

"That's it Spencer I told you no more talking and here you are disobeying me over and over again, I think a punishment is in order,"

"Punishment?"

"Yes you do know what that word is don't you little girl," I nodded my head.

"But I thought I'd get to you know...uh...to you," I stumbled out lowering my eyes as a blush started creeping its way up my body. My throat went dry as I heard her start laughing and I swear it was like an evil villain laugh from a fairy tale.

"You make me cum, ha! Your just a baby Spence what could you possibly do for me huh?" I just stared at her not saying anything as tears started to crawl there way into my eyes, she slapped my thigh making me clench my teeth in pain, "I asked you a question...what can you do for me?"

"N-nothing," I choked out.

"Aw is my wittle girl going to cry," she laughed hard her whole body shaking and if I wasn't scared out of my mind I'd laugh at how ridiculous she looks with a strap-on swinging back and forth with every deep breath of laugher she took.

"Ashley stop...untie me!"

She stopped laughing and I know I said something wrong, "Are you telling me what to do?" she asked coming over to me and slipping on what looked like a butterfly vibrator over my clit securing the straps in place around my thighs and hips, she turned it on low making my body shake in pleasure, she lowered her self down so she pressed against my sweaty skin the fake dick rubbing up and down my slit as her breasts pushed into mine. Her mouth inches from mine, "You will only cum when I tell you too...let go before and you'll see how much of a bitch I can be." she nipped at my bottom lip before bringing me into a heated French kiss.

She pulled away with a glint in her eye, she reached between our bodies and shoved the strap-on back into me fucking me hard and fast, making the bed move with every thrust, pain and pleasure swept through me like fire burning my insides and melting them like lava. I was nearing the edge, my hips meeting ever push and pull as best as they could, "don't stop...so close..."

"Don't fucking cum baby," she hissed turning the vibrator up to medium, "Don't do it!"

"God...Ash...I can't...hold..."

"Yes you can and you will," she slowed her thrusting before pulling out and turning off the vibrator leaving me hanging.

"NO...please, please Ashley?"

"Please what?" she asked reaching down and taking the butterfly off, her slender finger tracing ghost patterns all over my pussy but where I wanted it.

"Finish me off please?" I begged.

"Wow you are so much of a baby Spence can't even beg me properly and you wanted to make love to me..." she chuckled as she inserted two fingers pumping so painfully slow, my whole body was shaking beyond my control, I wanted release now.

Ashley took her fingers out putting them to my lips, I sucked them in, "Good girl..." she mocked as she took the strap-on off herself and laid her wet pussy against mine we were both shaved so no hair to get in the way as her clit pushed against my sensitive one, her hips moving up and down building me up again, "Suck them like you do your thumb pussy baby..." she giggled. "God you're so wet," she moaned I could see she was close to cumming as well.

"Ash?" I protested around her fingers. Her eyes shot open staring at me.

"I told you...you know what," she got off me and walked to a table which I didn't even know was in the room till now she grabbed an object off of it and came back over, stuffing a pacifier into my mouth and securing the straps so it didn't move effectively giving me a gag, "Now don't you look so pretty with your binky..." she laughed as she took her position back between my legs but this time her head was near my aching wet lips.

She breathed heavily on to my clit throbbing for attention she didn't seem to want to give me, "Now what should I do with my baby huh...first your punishment. Close your eyes!" she demanded which I quickly did afraid of what else she might do to me if I disobeyed, "Someone is learning to be a good girl now," her finger slipped in pumping in and out quickly speeding me along to my orgasm but again before I can go over she stops and pulls out, "No I don't think little girls get to cum only big girls." She giggled making me open my eyes.

"Well since you are a baby I don't think I'll punish you for opening your eyes," she tapped my hard protruding clit three times making me jump in ecstasy.

"Ash honey?" a voice called from the bathroom, out stepped Lucy with nothing on.

"What is it dear?" she asked as she sucked on my clit noisily.

"Playing with the kid I see," she laughed coming over to us leaning down she kissed my forehead before sucking on my left nipple her warm lips encasing it while her tongue lavished it with attention. My body was in heaven, my pussy and breasts being played with.

I moaned around the pacifier making them both stop, "Has the little one cum yet?" Lucy questioned.

Ashley shook her head, "Can't even beg properly for release,"

Lucy walked over to Ashley, shoving two fingers inside her pumping in and out, "Damn your wet babe..." then they kissed out and heavy. Tears fell from my eyes as I watched them make out, my Ashley making out with some one else, "Now you'll get to see what a real woman can do!" Lucy smirked at me continuing to pleasure Ashley who was bucking wildly into Lucy's skilled hands.

"sdlnc oncnwo eono cnown!" my words came out jumbled.

"I'm sorry I don't understand baby talk!" Lucy smiled before shoving her tongue back down Ashley's throat.

"Oh yes...yes...right there don't stop Luc don't...so close," she yelled out into the night and as Ashley crossed the threshold of her orgasm and entered heaven my heart burst into a million pieces scattered on the floor than melting into liquid and falling through the cracks into hell.

I knew she'd never want me...kept running through my head as I watched them make love several times in between making fun of how young and inexperienced I was and how I'd never be able to satisfy a women let alone Ashley in anyway. All I could do was sob, my arousal burned out awhile back and only the sting of where my heart used to be clouded my mind.

"What is going on here?" Peter shouted from the door way making the room light back up and Lucy was gone, I was untied from the bed and both Ashley and I were clothed again staring at Peter...

TBC.


	19. Chapter 19

We sat on the bed side by side as Peter paced in front of us, Spencer won't even look at me which I don't blame her at all. What I did to her was so wrong on so many levels, I just couldn't stop myself.

She just sits there with her head down and making sure our bodies don't touch at all, "Look I warned you two that your emotions are easily accessed here and I'm not upset that you two...well that you are together but what you guys did was dangerous."

"How?" okay so that was a stupid question and I understand that but I wanted more information.

"Emotionally Ashley that is how, now I came here to tell you that you two have been called back to the mortal plane, most times people have to fight their way out through the jungle war and if they survive they go back but you two were put here magically and are being called back magically, do you understand?"

We nodded.

"Okay you two need to talk before I send you back..."

"Talk about what?" Spencer wondered out loud.

"About what happened, why you so easily dominated her Ashley and why you just took it Spencer, you two need to figure things out before your inner struggles ruin your relationship. When you are done come find me understand?"

We nodded...he left.

Sitting in silence was getting on my nerves but I didn't know where to start, what are we suppose to say to each other? Sorry I basically raped you Spence lets go home...yeah right!

"I'm sorry," she whispered out so heartbreakingly soft I barely heard it float from her lips.

"Why are you sorry Spencer? If anyone should be sorry it's me...I had no right to," running my hand through my hair I got off the bed and dropped to my knees in front of her, "Please forgive me?" I pleaded over and over again with my head in her lap crying my eyes out.

She refused to touch me at first, I felt her muscles tense before relaxing than her hands began to run through my hair, "I forgive you Ash," she whispered over and over trying to get over my choked sobs of sorry's.

Finally we were lying on the bed wrapped in each other's arms silently trying to get our thoughts in order.

"Do you think I'm good enough for you?" she spoke softly in my ear as my head was nestled in her neck, a change from me holding her all the time.

Lifting my head brown meet blue, "Of course. I've never met anyone who is as perfect as you are sweetie."

Her blue eyes widened at the pet name I didn't even realize I'd thrown out but the red tint in her cheeks told me she liked it no matter how shocked she was to hear it, "But..."

She paused and I wanted to interrupt her and tell her that there can be no 'buts' in my statement but Peter said we needed to talk so I had to let her vent all her fears and frustrations out, "But what Spence?"

"I...I'm younger than you and you've been with so many people...not that you are a slut, which I'm not calling you one at all its just I've never...with anyone..."

Was it wrong of me to find her panic babbling one of the cutest things in the world, probably but did I care? Hell no!

"Spencer take a deep breath," she stopped and blushed as she took a deep breath letting it out, "Your saying you feel less than me because I've been around the block a few times so to speak?"

"Well yeah but also um...I feel that since I'm younger than you that I could never be on your level...I mean...well..."

"I get it Spencer...I do, what's my favorite soda?" she quirked an eye brow unsure of where I was taking this, "Well?"

"Pepsi"

"Color?"

"Midnight blue"

"Right...what side of the bed do I sleep on?"

"Right"

"What song makes me feel better when I'm sad?"

"The theme song to the Smurf's," she giggled. Hey that's a very good song and those smurf's are so cute and blue and Smurfette always reminds me of Spencer...god I have it bad.

"Exactly and what movie do I absolutely hate with a vengeance?"

"Bambi cause you hate when Bambi's parents die because it reminds you of your parents dying."

"And when I first came to your house and a week later you were watching Bambi and I yelled at you than went to my room to cry what did you do?" By now we were both sitting on the floor with our backs to the bed.

"I came in your room...you were so mad at me but I handed you a large chocolate heart and said I wanted to give you this unbroken heart for the broken one I gave you." She sniffled a little.

The memory just made me smile it was the nicest thing any one had ever done for me, "See Spencer you know me, you're the only one who really sees past my bitchy side. You take the time to look at me and I'm not talking about my outside but my inside too."

"But... 

"And I know you...I love your photographic memory and due to it when you walked in on me in my underwear it took you a month to stop blushing when ever you saw me. Or how you get a tummy ache as you're lying down to go to sleep and I'm the only one that can soothe it away or how you smile at the simplest things. Your favorite soda is Pepsi too and your favorite color is purple and now matter if it matches with anything else you have on there has to be some kind of purple on you. And I know you suck your thumb because it was the only flesh contact you had for months as a baby and how you sleep with a nite light because as you put it you're not scared of the dark but what's in it and in all honesty after you told me that I started using one too..."

Before I could go on because I could go on talking about Spencer forever she crashed her lips into mine as we tumbled to the floor with her on top of me but we still need to talk so I pushed her back some, "Your turn?" she asked I nodded in response. She sat up with a small pout.

"Continue later?" I asked hoping at the end of this we would still be together. She smiled and nodded her head.

The silence took over again neither of us knowing how to start yet again, "You like control huh?"

"Yeah,"

"Why?"

Taking a minute I thought about the answer wanting to be truthful with Spencer all the way, "Why are you submissive?"

She thought for a moment, "I like being told what to do to an extent you know what I mean...I have a hard time making decisions and sometimes it's good to have someone else make them or to take care of you but I like to make decisions too does that make sense?"

"Yeah and it's the same with me. I like making decisions because no matter what if I control what's around me I can't get hurt but at times I like to be taken care of too and in reality you're the only one to do that Spence."

"So you like to be the little kid sometimes?" she is so fucking cute.

"No Spencer don't you understand just because you like to be taken care of or want to give someone else a little bit of control of your life doesn't make you a kid it makes you human, I think everyone wants to be in control at times and taken care of at others."

"Sounds like a balanced relationship,"

"Yeah..." I agreed.

"How bout we agree that you can control the relationship most of the time but when you need me to I'll take care of you with out you even having to ask for it?"

"We're in a relationship now?"

"I mean...if you want...because we don..."

"...Spencer?" I cut her off.

"Huh?"

"Shut up!" I commanded with a smirk.

"Yes ma'am," she saluted with a smile of her own.

"Spencer?" I spoke a bit closer to her mouth.

She leaned in as well, "Yea?"

"Don't ever call me that again,"

"Fi..." I cut her off again by crashing our mouths together for a nice passionate kiss.

"Ready to get out of here?" I asked as we pulled away.

"Actually I want to do something first,"

"What?"

"I want to visit the memory shack."

We stood up and started walking out of the cabin and down to the memory shack, once out side it we stood facing each other, "Want me to go in with you?" she shook her head no, kissed me quickly than stepped in to the shack leaving me out side waiting for her but I don't mind I'd wait an eternity for her and more.

TBC.


	20. Chapter 20

I left Ashley standing out side, the darkness surrounded me and I tried not to think about the nothingness, I can't stand the darkness but I guess being blindfolded for months as a child will do that to you huh?

Sitting down I shut my eyes trying to recall a memory of a time before the Carlin's but for a memory I could see in my mind before seeing it in the shack. The moment I found out that I wasn't a natural born Carlin well I don't know but it felt like there was this hole in my soul and my heart that I never knew was there yet still felt in my day to day living if that makes sense.

Giggling brought me out of my mind opening my eyes the darkness was replaced by a bedroom, it wasn't something I remembered which made me angry, they took me away from my real family and it hurt.

I could see my self, I guess ten months old or so sitting on the floor with a blanket over her head giggling like crazy, a smile wants to creep up my face but I hold back, "_Where's my little Jay?_" Robin, she had wavy brown hair and piecing blue eyes that matched my own. She looked everywhere as if she couldn't see the little girl obviously hiding under the blanket.

A minute later the girl took the blanket off, "_I here mommy!_"

Robin dropped down so she was eye level with, I guess I'll just call little me Jayden, so she was eye level with Jayden giving her a brilliant white smile, "_There you are baby...you hide so good,_"

"_You taught me mommy,_" Jayden giggled, damn was I a happy kid or what I can't remember a time I laughed so much but Robin didn't mind she just laughed right along with me.

"_What are my two beautiful girl's doing?_" Susan questioned leaning in the doorway, Robin was lying down in front of Jayden so she turned to see her wife while Jayden got up and ran to Susan's open arms.

"_Mama home,_" Susan swung her daughter up to her hip while walking further in and sitting next to Robin who was still lying down.

"_Yep mama home so what'd you do to day sweetie?_"

Jayden got a giant smile, "_Mommy let me dwss up in big girl cwos ad we ha ice cwem I watch barney he fwny_"

"_Sounds like you two had a full day of fun but listen I have to go back out for a little,_" I watched her direct the comment to Robin who seemed to frown.

"_You just got home,"_ she sat up staring at her wife.

"_Yeah mama jus got here_!" Jayden said with tears in her eyes.

"_I know sweetie but mama has important business but once it's finished I'll be home a lot more okay?_" Jayden nodded but I could see she didn't understand, Susan kissed her forehead before placing the girl on the floor while her and Robin stepped out for a moment, I wanted to follow but than I heard them yelling so I stayed put until Robin walked back in picking Jayden up and sitting in a rocking chair, the little girl was laid down in her mother's arms as Robin began rocking back and forth.

"_Mama gone?_"

"_Yes baby mama gone but she'll be back,"_ Robin smiled down at her daughter before snapping her fingers making a bottle float into the room and to her hand to which she handed to Jayden, "_Jayden mommy wants you to listen okay. I know you won't understand but just listen okay can you do that for me?_"

"_Otay mommy,_" she smiled up at her mommy before sucking on the nipple of the bottle yet again.

Robin looked away from Jayden and to me but more like through me, I still felt like her eyes were held on me and I was drowning in a sea, her voice was a whisper as she spoke, "_Mommy's had dreams Jay about you and another person but I can't see who it is, your in a very dark and bad place and you can't get away although you want to very badly. Remember what we taught you sweetie, believe in the magic for if you believe you may be able to make the magic go away from everyone and make this place a better world, Jayden you need to mix your blood violently with this person, I know you'll be scared but you need to do this for everyone, okay Jayden._"

Jayden blinked her eyes several times, "_I not scwrd cuz mommy ad mama wif me all the time._"

Robin smiled sadly down at her daughter, "_I'll always be with you Jayden even if I don't seem like I'm there I' am._"

"_I tiwrd mommy,_" Jayden yawned. Robin snapped her fingers making the bottle float out of the room as she stood up and placed Jayden in her crib told her good night and left the room.

"I still don't understand," I whispered out into the darkness as the bedroom disappeared. Sighing I walked out of the shack to an awaiting Ashley.

"Everything alright?" she asked with so much concern lacing her pretty eyes, I linked my hand with hers.

"Yeah," I sighed.

"See everything you needed?"

"I think so," We made our way silently back to our cabin where Peter was waiting for us.

He smiled at us, "Ready to go back?"

"I guess," Ashley spoke sadly probably not wanting to deal with everything on the mortal realm same as me.

"Go lie down and close your eyes,"

"That's it?" I asked, he nodded. Ashley and I lay down next to each other, she leaned over and kissed me on the lips with a smile.

"See you on the other side?"

"Definitely," I smiled back. We closed our eyes but made sure to keep a good grip on each other's hands.

I started to feel queasy, the same feeling I had before I fell asleep and ended up here. Licking my lips I opened my eyes wanting to ask Peter why it was taking so long and what we were suppose to do to get back but we were already back, people were standing over me and Ashley, I could feel the IV's in my hand.

Trying to talk was a bit difficult so I didn't say anything at first, "Spencer are you okay?" Susan asked leaning over me now that I knew who she was she looked different, I can't explain it but she no longer looked like some therapist I went to, tears started falling from my eyes, "Shhh...you're okay don't cry sweetie,"

"I know..." I choked out best I could, "I know you're my mom!" shock registered on her face as tears fell from her eyes as well, everyone in the room was standing back or in Ash's case laying very quietly giving us space. Susan collapsed on me holding me tighter to her chest.

"I'm so sorry I didn't let you sleep with us that night," she kept apologizing in my ear for leaving me alone in my room for not getting there fast enough, she blamed her self for not keeping me safe.

"Isn't this a touching family reunion," a voice laughed. Susan pulled away and gasped, there stood Robin with like a million, and I know I'm exaggerating but there are too many to count so I threw a number in, Cryptic soldiers or what ever people call them.

"Robin?"

"Susan nice to see you again honey," sarcastic venom dripping from the last word.

"I'm not your honey anymore," she growled.

"Testy I like, now get those two ready to leave, we have a ritual to get to."

TBC.


	21. Chapter 21

"Robin..."

"...yep, works for the enemy."

"How?"

"Long story,"

"Tell me?"

"Spencer..."

"Pleeeease?" Spencer asked with her hands clasped together her bottom lip sticking out and her eyes big and cute. Susan had no chance not against my girl's puppy face; it can get the hardest badass to melt in a few seconds.

Susan sighed rubbing the back of her neck. We were in the back of a van, with three guards in the back with us while Robin was driving, "After you were kidnapped Robin went into a deep depression, she felt guilty for not protecting you and she was angry with me because I forced her not to let you sleep with us that night. A man showed up offering counseling, he was an old friend of someone we knew a long time ago, so Robin went in for an appointment and she never came home. He put a spell on her making her everything she believed in seem wrong and everything she thought wrong seem right, it's called a reversal of thought spell. I saw her a few days later, she beat me but I could never lay a finger on her, I barely got away from her."

"Wow," Spencer and I said at the same time. What more could you say to that, I felt so bad for Susan, losing her daughter and wife at the same time and both to the forces you swore to fight against.

"So my parents are bad right?" Spencer's voice shook slightly; I reached over pulling her hand toward me and kissed it tenderly watching her relax.

Susan stared between us for a little, "Are you two together?"

Spencer glanced at me with a raised eye brow, we never really discussed if we were indeed together or not but I didn't want to live with out her and I love her greatly so I stared right back into her blue eyes, "Yeah...I love her a lot," the last part directed at Susan. All of sudden I felt like I had to get on the woman's good side, I mean she is Spencer's true mother.

Susan chuckled, "Relax Ashley. There isn't any one else I could think of for my daughter...I mean,"

"It's okay," Spencer assured, "I think I like the sound of that mom." I have never seen Susan smile as big as she did when Spencer said that, her whole face lit up like fireworks on the fourth of July.

"She's not your mother," through out all the conversation none of us noticed the van stop. In the door way was Paula glaring angrily at Susan, "I' am now get away from her!" Spencer looked between the two before crawling toward Paula who smirked evilly toward the other woman, "Ashley, come on you too,"

I wasn't scared of this woman like Spencer was, instead I shifted closer to Susan who wrapped her arm around my shoulders, "You two out now!" Robin screamed pointing a gun at Spencer's head.

Susan's eyes went wide and no more than five seconds passed before she had me and her self out of the van. We were in front of a cave, surrounded by a forest, in the middle of nowhere. Yeah if this isn't a complete scary movie waiting to happen, doesn't the blonde's always go first in those kinds; well I'm not letting that happen at all.

"Come on," Robin motioned for us to follow her into the cave.

The guards started pushing us along, Spencer quickly stood beside me grasping my hand tightly, I smiled down at her hoping to ease some of her fear, it seemed to work as her blue eyes lightened and her body relaxed. Our group was walking down a set of carved out rock stairs, lanterns hung on the wall lighting the way down.

"I'm sorry," Spencer whispered to Susan who was just a step ahead of her, Susan turned around with furrowed brows wonder why she said that, "For going to my mom...I mean Paula and not staying by you it's just..."

Susan placed a finger upon her lips, "I understand completely,"

Spencer relaxed a great deal more after Susan said that to her, "Where are we going?" I asked.

"To your destiny," Robin called back to me with an evil smirk and weak toward Susan who frowned, "What's the matter dear?"

"Stop, you are not my wife!" she growled back.

"Just because you don't accept that I've turned to the right side doesn't mean I'm not still married to you...unfortunately for me," she snarled right on back.

"You didn't come to this side a spell was put on you,"

Robin laughed whole heartedly, "Keep telling your self that Susan,"

XXXX

Ashley kept her hand locked with mine, with all this darkness around us it felt so safe and comforting, I didn't care where I was as long as Ashley was with me than nothing else mattered.

At the end of the stairs was a large cavern just like in my dream, a pentagon etched into the ground with skeletons all around and candles and people dressed in red robes, one of the robed figures stepped forward taking off the hood, "Dad?" I gasped out loud, I don't know why it surprised me well no I do, Arthur seemed so different than Paula, he was nice to me all the time and made me laugh, how can he be apart of this.

"I'm so sorry honey but it's for the best," he sighed sadly. All the years raising her and he'd grown fond of his daughter.

"What do you mean?" I asked he just looked back at me with sad eyes before yanking me away from Ashley.

"Hey let her go!" Ashley screamed from behind me as I kicked and squirmed trying to free myself. Before she got a step a guard slammed a fist into her gut making her drop to the ground, Susan beside her in moments keeping her from reacting again.

"LET GO, SOMEONE HELP ME, LET GO PLEASE!" I screamed and screamed but no one moved as Arthur, I refuse to call him father anymore and same goes for Paula, put me in the middle of the pentagram. Another man came over and helped Arthur tie my hands and feet spread eagle on the floor, "NO DADDY PLEASE!" I had to use that see if it'd snap that bastard out of what ever was making him do this.

He leaned over me wiping tears away from my face only to have me jerk away, he sighed, "I really am sorry it had to end this way Spencer," he kissed me on my forehead before walking away.

"Ashley, Susan help!" they were the only two here that I trusted. Robin had the other Lesbikes including Lucy, John and Max with them to some other facility so they didn't get in their way.

"Stop it let her go!" Ashley screamed, I could hear the heart breaking sobs she was trying to hold in which made me feel even more afraid. I saw Susan whisper in Ash's ear, her brown eyes locked on mine, "I love you..." she mouthed with a smile.

More tears escaped my eyes as a sob caught in my throat, "I love you too," I mouthed back but I couldn't offer up any sort of comforting smile I was just to frightened.

"Robin you don't have to do this, there has to be another way she's our child." Susan tried to plead with the other woman but she didn't seem to be getting through.

I laid there shaking in terror, darkness, skeletons, robes, chanting...wait when did they start chanting. Oh God the flames on the candles are getting bigger, I want out of here so bad, tugging on my chains trying to break free and run away, I really really really wanted to run away and leave and never look back...wait get away but can't isn't that what Robin told me in the shack...my mind wondered back to that memory...

"_Mommy's had dreams Jay about you and another person but I can't see who it is, your in a very dark and bad place and you can't get away although you want to very badly."_

Yeah that's an understatement of the year...

"_Remember what we taught you sweetie, believe in the magic for if you believe you may be able to make the magic go away from everyone and make this place a better world._"

Problem in that statement, I don't fucking remember what they taught me it was to long ago, okay Spencer think...what else did she say...Spencer closed her eyes trying to desperately think of the last thing she was told.

"It is time," Robin called out as she walked over to Ashley, "It is your time to take your rightful place as Queen Ashley of the Cryptics,"

"Never, I don't want anything to do with you and your blood thirsty followers!" she spat in Robin's face making me giggle through a quiet sob.

Robin lifted her hand wiping the spit from her face chuckling a bit, "You have no choice in the matter. Your parents were royals, your grand parents and great grand parents and so on down the line,"

"My parents wanted out,"

"It is true but to leave is to die,"

"You killed them didn't you?" Ashley was seething now barely able to hold her self back from attacking Robin or anyone else who got in her way to attack Robin.

"Did I play a hand in their demise, yes, did I pull the lever in which brought down their plane, no. I was the one however who kept you safe and off that contraption and I'm the one who sent you to live with the Carlin's, advisers to the Royals to keep you on the right track but they failed." Robin pulled a gun from under her robe and in a few seconds both Paula and Arthur lay slumped on the ground with a bullet in their heads.

"NO!" I screamed, sure they were horrible and had planned on sacrificing me or what ever but they were still my parents and I still loved them even if they never loved me, I didn't want them to die.

"Hush," a guard kicked me in the ribs making me grunt.

"Leave her alone!" Robin growled making the guy back off. She than turned to two other red robed figures, "Boys?"

They stepped forward dropping their hoods as well, "Glen...Clay?" how could they be in on it too.

"Sorry Spence," they said in unison making me want to gag. Was there anyone in my family who didn't want me dead, the answer struck me quickly, yes there was and she still wanted me around.

"I don't understand,"

"Both Clay and Glen's parents were killed by the filthy Lesbikes so they needed a place to stay, what better place than with a willing and grateful Cryptic family." Robin raised an eye brow, "Besides it gave you someone to play with." Okay what, it just sounded like she didn't want me to be lonely growing up, was that my mom talking, was she still locked somewhere deep inside that spell and in someway was looking out for me?

This is all so damn confusing, okay think...the last part she told me...Brain Blast...haha not really but I wish I was like Jimmy Neutron right now why can't I remember damn it.

Robin nodded to my now ex-brother's who grabbed Ashley's arms pulling her closer to my once loving mother while another guard held Susan back, "Let me go you creeps!"

"If only you could have loved one of us instead," Glen sighed in disappointment, "A Royal acting like the enemy, it's sad."

"I'm no Royal!" she screamed trying to escape but they violently grabbed her arms...wait violent...that's it...

"_Jayden you need to mix your blood violently with this person, I know you'll be scared but you need to do this for everyone, okay Jayden?_"

A white powder substance was blown into Ashley's face, even if she didn't want to breathe it in she had no choice it covered her mouth and nose. She closed her eyes as blood seeped from her nose, "NO...What did you do, don't hurt her please?" I called out but no one paid attention to me, what the hell do I have to do to get people to notice me for crying out loud.

"Are you ready to ascend my Queen?" Robin asked bowing slightly at the hips, why would she call Ashley that, she didn't accept the thrown she doesn't want it at all.

When Ashley opened her eyes my heart stopped working for a few beats, her eyes were dark black, no longer their safe warm hazel that washed over me with such sun light and love, no instead they were cold and lifeless, a evil smirk crossed her features, "Yes...I would love to ascend."

Robin smiled while Susan cried, Robin than handed Ashley a knife which had jagged edges and weird scripture written on it, "Release her blood in the circle, give us her energy and we will take this world by storm!"

"My pleasure," Ashley smiled widely. All the robed people stood at the corners of the pentagram, the room began to go black as the candles light faded down leaving only me and Ashley in what was left of the light and it clicked, I knew what I needed to do...I only hope that they fall for it.

TBC...


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read this story and commented and those who were lurkers as well. This is the last chapter but I may have a sequel coming out not for a while though and it all depends on if my loyal readers want me to. I know I haven't been updating quickly like I used to and there are reasons, work and lack of creativity to be broad and if I do...do a sequel I want to wait till I have a lot of ideas so please read this last chapter and tell me if you want a sequel based off of the ending or if I should just end it here...**

"Wait!" I screamed causing the flames to dance back to life; I could now see the rest of the people around us.

"What now?" Ashley rolled her eyes as if she was so completely annoyed with me now that she was 'evil', yeah I used air quotes because I know my girl would never do this willingly.

"Don't I get like...I don't know...a last wish or whatever?" my voice quivered and I'm sure she heard it, licking my lips I prayed she didn't realize I had something up my sleeve, well I don't really have sleeves but you get what I mean.

"No," she smirked coming that much closer till both her legs were on the side of my hips and if I wasn't about to be killed or turned or something it'd be a real turn on.

"What? Why?" 

"Oh just let her have a last wish," Robin sighed in aggravation.

Ashley glanced from Robin back to me, "Fine...what do you want kid?"

"A kiss..." What, if Ashley was your girl you'd want the same thing and don't even try to deny that.

"A kiss?"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Why?"

"Cause two girls kissing is disgusting," okay even I had to do an internal eye roll at that.

"Just do it," Robin growled getting impatient, "We need her and if she's happy with a kiss from you than she'll be a better source of energy for us."

Ashley stared at me, sweeping her eyes up and down my body sending a chill through my spine and not the good kind either, "Whatever," she responded dropping to her knees so her body pressed deliciously on mine.

"Um..." I pulled my head back as far as possible; she glared at me, the black eyes burning holes of malevolence into my skin I could see she wants me to hurry up so we can get on with it, "Can...I touch you?"

Uncertainty flashed through the black eyes, she sat back on her heels and stared at Robin, the two seemed to have a little battle going on, "Hand me that," she nodded to a man who walked up and gave Ashley another knife, she leaned down close to me her breathing washing over my face as she trailed the slick cold blade against my heated flesh.

Lips trembling I watched with trepidation as she moved the shape object down my cheek, tracing my lips, across my chin onto my neck where I could tell she wanted to slice open with the way her body shifted on me just waiting for it's owner to force all the muscles to work together and take away my heart beat. The blade of metal tickled my arm as it followed a vain down to my wrist, all the while her eyes never left mine even if mine were trained on the blade I still felt her staring at me. 

Finally it slid under the rope, moving back and forth, the back of the silver metal scraping and digging into my wrist as the last strand broke and fell releasing my one hand, "Happy?" she snarled into my ear, her hot wet lips gliding over my skin.

Swallowing the best I could but still no words escaped so I nodded, she laid the knife down beside me and came in for the kiss. Her lips pressed hard against mine forcing my head back a bit into the stone which hurt but would not deter me from getting this kiss from her, my tongue snaked its way into her mouth. Ashley moaned and her body fell that much further on to me filling me with warmth and love even if she didn't want this and was just doing it as my last request.

Eyes closed my hand slid into her brown tresses yanking her head closer than before if that's possible but I knew I couldn't lose sight of what I had to do, caressing her soft cheek, trailing down her shoulder and chest I reached away from her and grabbed the knife, once I did that I knew it was a matter of seconds as the people around us reacted, pulling my lips away from her I smiled gently up at her, "I love you..." I whispered slamming the knife into her chest; she stilled for a moment her eyes glazed over until anger seeped out and she took the ceremony knife from her waist band and plunged it deep into mine.

I held her close as the pain surged through my tied up body, tears welling in both our eyes. With the last of my strength I twisted the blade from her chest and threw the one in mine away as well, snuggling her into me, our wounds touching, our blood mixing, "Spencer?" she coughed as she tried to sit up. Her eyes now the warm hazel I was used to, she was my Ashley again and she knew nothing of what happened.

"Shhh..." I whispered as best I could, "I'm here," laying her head on my shoulder.

"I hurt..." she spoke back in a delicate tone making me feel even worse as the life drained from both of us.

"I know baby," was all I could manage as I wrapped my one free hand around her waist, holding her as close as possible...feeling her last breath, her last heart beat and hearing her last I love you as her body fell limp against me and as I lay there soaked in my blood and hers I stared up at the ceiling with a weak smile, "See you in heaven..." I spoke against her now chilling cheek as my eyes fell closed and everything around me faded to black.

XXXX

LA was booming, cars parked everywhere or stop and going in the streets. People lined the sidewalks and littered the cross walks so basically a normal day in the busy city. Across town, in the not so nice neighborhood but not the bad side of town either, sat a very nice boardwalk with an arcade, small amusement park and a Hard Rock Café, this was the hang out for most of the middle class adults and kids. The sun was dropping off into the sea casting a deep orange and red light across the water and onto the wooden boardwalk which was already busting to life.

The wind picked up, blowing things this way and that, so it was no surprise when a hat flew from its owners head. Tumbling down the dock, a pair of jean clad legs chasing after; arms stretched trying to catch the object before it disappeared out into the water. The owner yelled excuse me or sorry to the mass of citizens getting in the way of the two being reunited. Being a few inches behind the owner reached as far as possible before the converse covered feet tripped over the laces, which had come untied like a thousand times before hand cause no matter what the owner of the shoes couldn't keep them tied even if the shoe laces had been put in knots. Falling flat on the wood beneath, hard.

"Is this yours?" a velvet voice purred above. The hat had landed at the feet of a stranger, the owner stared at the sandal clad feet, than swept upward, over tanned toned legs, to the sun dress that flowed in the wind covering the stranger from just above the knees and up, to supple beasts hidden behind the dress and up to chocolate brown orbs that seemed to smirk at the owner. The girl looked about seventeen, bent down retrieving the hat from her feet.

"Yeah that's mine," the owner replied standing up and brushing off the invisible dirt feeling very nervous all of a sudden, butterflies danced wildly in the stomach, "Hey do I know you?"

"I don't think so I just moved here with my folks, Ashley Nicole Davies," the girl smiled handing the hat back.

"Jayden Spencer Trent," Ashley looked Jayden over as the girl took the hat, she guessed the girl was sixteen or seventeen.

"Interesting name," the brunette spoke watching as Jayden slipped the hat back over her blonde hair which had been pulled into a pony tail.

Sapphire blue eyes stared deep into hazel, "I know...my middle name is after a friend of the family," Jayden shrugged.

"I like it though, Spencer...nice ring to it,"

Jayden smiled shyly glancing down as a blush crept up her cheeks, "Thanks," she said unsure of what else to say to such a compliment, she used to hate her middle name, Jayden Spencer just never seemed right but when Ashley said her middle name it rolled of her tongue and gave the blonde all sorts of feelings, "So..." she looked up once she knew the blush was gone and saw the other girl smirking, "Where did you live before here?"

Ashley knew the girl was changing the topic but seeing how she didn't know too many people here in LA she'd try and be nice and let it slid, "Nevada,"

"Really, what is there to do up there?" Jayden questioned sitting on a bench near by, Ashley joined her.

"If you're a kid nothing but the usual things, skate parks, theaters, a few night clubs, how bout you?"

"Me...I've always lived here,"

"Must be nice, having friends, I have to start my senior year at a new school."

"Well I don't really have friends, close ones anyway, but um...what school you going to?"

"King High..."

"No way, I'm going there to," Jayden beamed, happy that she may have a new friend before her junior year.

"Cool we can hang out," Ashley said quietly unsure if that would be okay since the two just met.

"Yeah, I mean if you don't mind hanging with a junior,"

Brown eyes searched the face in front of her, "How old are you?"

"I'm sixteen, you?"

"Seventeen, so are you here alone?" Ashley asked, hoping the girl said yes.

"No," she saw the disappointment on the older girl's face and quickly explained, "My parents would never let me go anywhere alone, I'm there baby girl," she chuckled with a shrug, "Are you here alone?"

"No, see in there..." Ashley pointed to the entrance of the Hard Rock Café, Jayden nodded, "My parents booked it out for my birthday,"

"Oh it's your birthday..."

"...No, my birthday was like a month ago but my parents were all away but they flew my old friends out for it so I'm not complaining."

"Than why aren't you inside?"

"Taking a breather,"

"Jayden come on!" a female voice beckoned from afar, the two teens glanced over to see a female waving to them while holding another female's hand.

"Those are my moms, I got to go," the blonde sighed sadly as she stood up.

Ashley quickly stood as well, "Your moms are your parents..."

"...gay yeah, does that bother you?" Jayden asked with a bit of anger seeping in.

"No...No, not at all, you should see my family."

"What do you mean?"

"Both of my parents are gay and both got remarried so I have two moms and two dads, moms are together and dads are together, my family is huge..." she said shrugging.

Blue eyes widened, "Wow...that's complicated," she laughed quietly not wanting the girl to think she was laughing at her, "Do you have any siblings?"

"Oh tons," she responded.

"Well..."

"Jayden!" the other female called getting impatient.

"Sorry I really have to go but it was nice meeting you and...um...thank you for rescuing my hat,"

"No problem...so I guess I'll see you around Spencer?" Ashley asked.

Jayden smile couldn't get any bigger, "Yeah...hopefully," just before she turned to head off to her mom's Ashley grabbed her wrist yanking her back so both were inches apart, "What..."

"...My number," Ashley replied quickly shutting the blonde's question up as she took a pen from her pocket and scribbled the digits on Jayden's forearm, "Call me..." than the brunette walked off with an extra sway in her hip.

"Jayden come on were going to be late," 

"Sorry mom," she sighed watching the girl go.

"Who was that?" 

"Ashley," she breathed out, both her parents heard the longing buried with in the single word, they chuckled before tugging their daughter along.

"So...got a date?" 

"Mama no, she's a girl," this earned her two sets of eyes with raised eye brows, "I didn't mean it like that," 

Both women laughed, "We know Jay, we know," 

Jayden glanced back and the two women exchanged knowing glances, "Can I ask a favor?" the girl asked as she turned around to get in the car.

"Sure honey, what?" her mama asked getting in the passenger seat.

"Call me Spencer..."

The End


End file.
